Se não eu, então quem?
by 22K
Summary: COMPLETA . Incrível como todo mundo diz que eu e Lílian Evans somos a prova de que a amizade entre um homem e uma mulher é possível. É horrível ouvir isso sempre e ter que fingir que é verdade.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

" _-Um ataque à residência;_

_-Três trouxas torturados;_

_-Um incêndio;_

_-Um Comensal morto, nenhum preso;..."_

**CÉUS**, como eu detesto burocracia! Depois de um dia inteiro vendo coisas nada bonitas e combatendo pessoas nada legais você pensa que mereceria um descanso, certo? Não se o seu chefe for o Moody.

Fazer relatórios de tudo isso é quase como reviver cada momento.

Larguei a pena na mesa e me joguei pra trás, ouvindo a coluna vertebral estalar. Meus olhos foram fechando automaticamente, fui entrando em estado de sonolência, a respiração foi compassando...

'- Tiago?- uma voz feminina perguntou cautelosamente da porta.

'- Li?- pulei da cadeira como se tivesse levado um choque. Reconheceria essa voz até debaixo d'água.- Está fazendo o que aqui?

'- Acabei meu relatório e fiquei te esperando. Já passou meia hora do horário combinado. Como você nunca atrasa achei melhor vir ver se está tudo bem.

Olhei para o relógio com vontade de me matar.

'- Desculpa mesmo, Li, mas hoje foi um dia cheio, não consegui terminar isso ainda. Esqueci completamente, você me perdoa?

'- Claro, sem problemas. Quer cancelar?

'- Não! De forma alguma! Conjura uma cadeira que em cinco minutos eu acabo.

Corri o máximo que pude. Moody que exploda de raiva quando vir que eu não detalhei os fatos. Grampeei os papéis e coloquei na Saideira, uma espécie de caixa de correio onde ficavam os nossos papéis para serem recolhidos no dia seguinte.

'- Vamos?

'- Já?

'- Achou mesmo que eu deixaria uma dama esperando?

'- Ocupado, mas sempre cavalheiro, certo?

Sorri e a segui porta afora, apagando as luzes da Sala Três. Os aurores estavam divididos em equipes agora, e cada uma ocupava uma sala. Espantei-me ao ver que em todo Departamento só restava eu e Lílian Evans. Entramos no elevador também deserto e a grade dourada se fechou na nossa frente.

'- E então, o que quer fazer?- ela perguntou.

'- Podemos comer alguma coisa no meu apartamento, tem sopa de cebola na geladeira. É a sua favorita.

Ela olhou pra baixo com cara de quem faz algo contra vontade.

'- Acho melhor não. O Léo não vai gostar.

Estava demorando. Foi como se o ar pesasse como chumbo por alguns segundos. Leonardo Del Rio era o cara que fez dos últimos seis meses uma chatice para mim. Sim, esse era o tempo de namoro dele com a mulher ao meu lado. Isso tinha várias implicações negativas. Apesar de o mundo bruxo inteiro e mais um punhado de gente saberem que entre mim e ela não havia nada além de amizade, ele era muito desconfiado. Talvez até tenha seus motivos. Antes do começo do namoro, minha amizade com ela tinha chegado a um ponto próximo da ligação entre irmãos. Éramos como unha e carne. Ela chegou a dormir no meu apartamento algumas vezes (não, mentes sujas, não acontecia nada). Contudo, de uma hora pra outra passamos a nos comunicar quase só por bilhetes. Saímos quando dá, meio escondidos, depois do expediente.

'- Pensei que o Del Rio estivesse na África.- falei com voz de quem tenta convencer outra pessoa.

'- Está, mas se ele fica sabendo sobra pra mim. E você sabe que ele fica sabendo.

O elevador parou e ela saiu. Depois de dois segundos preso no chão, a segui.

Não sei que tipo de influência esse cara exerce sobre a ruiva. Não é do feitio dela obedecer ninguém, exceto seus pais e alguns professores, e mesmo assim nem sempre. Não tento mais conversar com ela sobre isso desde a briga que tivemos, quando ela gritou que ela já era bem grandinha e podia tomar suas decisões sem mim. Desde então a relação dela com o namorado é assunto proibido. Não oficialmente, é mais um contrato silencioso.

'- Bar do Peanout, então?- sugeri.

'- Ótimo.

Os proprietários do bar estudaram conosco em Hogwarts, de modo que sempre há uma mesa reservada para nós no canto do estabelecimento, local mais quente e muito bem vindo em dias frios como esse.

'- O que fez essa semana?- Lily perguntou tirando o pesado casaco e se acomodando para tomar um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

'- O mesmo que você,lutei contra o crime.

'- Nada, além disso?- perguntou sugestivamente.

'- Não que eu me lembre.- onde ela queria chegar?

'- Que horror, pensei que só Sirius esquecesse dos encontros que tem.

'- Ah, você está falando da Samy! Não, aquilo não foi um encontro planejado, nos encontramos por acaso num restaurante que estava muito cheio e acabamos dividindo a mesa. Alguém deve ter visto e espalhado que estávamos saindo.- era verdade, em parte. Samantha Jensy era auror e estava na Equipe Três, como eu. Ainda bem que não chegou aos ouvidos da ruivinha outra informação que espalharam, mas tinha acontecido realmente.

'- E você não tinha convidado ela pra jantar?- droga, ela ficou sabendo. Agora eu ia ter que falar o motivo de ter desmarcado.

'- Tinha, mas desmarquei.

'- Por que você fez isso?

'- Para vir jantar com você.

'- Tiago, o que eu já falei sobre você desperdiçar chances por minha causa?

'- Não se preocupe, Li. Desperdiçar uma chance seria sair com ela ao invés de com você. De quanto em quanto tempo isso tem sido possível?- "quase nunca", respondi em pensamento para mim mesmo. A Guerra e o namorado não deixavam brecha, então quando recebi o bilhete dela dizendo que tinha um tempinho na sexta à noite não pensei duas vezes.- Ela entendeu minhas razões.

'- Eu não me sinto bem quando você despensa uma garota assim. Há quanto tempo você não namora serio?

'- Desde que a gente namorou.- sétimo ano, por dois meses. Depois simplesmente nos afastamos, aquele fogo de paixão adormeceu, ficando apenas amigos quando voltamos a nos encontrar. Não era um tabu conversar sobre o nosso namoro, apesar de não o fazermos sempre, por motivos óbvios. Ela pareceu um pouco desconcertada com a minha resposta tão direta, mas logo se recuperou.

'- O que é bastante tempo. Você vai remarcar com ela, não vai?

'- Se isso te faz feliz eu remarco. Mas vou logo avisando que ela não faz meu tipo, não rola química.

'- Você sempre diz isso.- ela murmurou.

'- O que posso fazer se sou exigente?

'- Arre, você que sabe. Mas deveria dar uma chance a ela e abrir seu coração.

Terminamos a noite falando de assuntos mais banais. Discutir nossos casos nunca foi problema, fazíamos isso sempre. Fui eu que a aconselhei a aceitar sair com o Del Rio, ele me pareceu uma boa pessoa no começo. Mas agora não parecia estar fazendo a ruivinha feliz, e era tarde demais para eu meter o bedelho na história.

Depois de três horas conversando, comendo e rindo, fomos até o balcão pagar a conta. A casual discussão para ver quem paga, que, aliás, eu ganhei.

'- Te levo pra casa?- ofereci enquanto o atendente tirava o troco e pegava algo que eu tinha deixado lá mais cedo.

'- Está de carro?

'- Não.- disse pegando os sicles e o segundo objeto que o rapaz me passava, e mostrando pra ela.- De vassoura.

'- Você não muda mesmo né?- ela riu e fomos pra fora.

'- Isso é um sim?- perguntei montando na vassoura, já na calçada.

'- E desde quando eu recuso um passeio desses?- ela subiu atrás de mim e levantamos vôo.

Com os braços em volta da minha cintura, apertava com mais força quando eu fazia algo que ela considerava perigoso. Chegamos bem rápido ao seu prédio. Descemos no terraço, onde ela arrombaria a porta para as escadas e desceria até o apartamento no quinto andar.

Nos despedimos com um abraço, como sempre.

'- Boa noite.

'- Boa noite, Li.- lhe dei um beijo no rosto antes de voltar a voar.- Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me achar.

Acenou antes de desaparecer pela porta das escadas.

Não tive que me deslocar muito pra chegar em casa. Só voei até o outro lado do quarteirão.

Entrei em casa pela janela, reparando uma luz acesa na cozinha. Deixei silenciosamente a vassoura no sofá e andei pé ante pé até o foco da luz. Varinha em mão, pronto para atacar se fosse um Comensal invasor.

Entrei num passo só na cozinha, mas baixei a varinha imediatamente.

'- Ah, Almofadinhas, era só você.- falei sentando na cadeira que restou, já que meu amigo estava na primeira, em frente a um prato fundo de comida.

'- Como assim "_só_" eu? Minha presença vale por um batalhão.- disse falsamente ofendido.

'- Se você acha... Pensei que fosse algum Comensal. Devo estar ficando paranóico.

'- Olhe para o Moody e fique feliz.

Ao contrário do que você, leitor, possa achar, Sirius não mora comigo. Ele tem o próprio apartamento. Quer dizer, tem às vezes. Ele muda de lugar como muda de namorada, e isso quer dizer que é bastante. E no intervalo entre uma moradia e outra fica uns dias na casa do Remo, uns na casa do Pedrinho, uns na minha. E parece que hoje é meu dia de aturar essa coisa.

De repente ouço um barulho de sucção. Sirius pára de comer e olha pra mim, a colher a meio caminho entre a boca e o prato. Um homem feito e ainda não sabe comer sem fazer barulho.

'- Desculpe. Han... Sopa?- ele me ofereceu minha própria comida. É, amizade tem dessas coisas.

'- Não, obrigado. Dorme aqui hoje?

'- Se não for trazer nenhuma garota...

'- Não vou.

'- Bem, então eu fico.

Botei um pedaço de tudo que vi na geladeira entre dois pães de forma e comi em silêncio. Quando estava quase terminando meu sanduíche, ouvi um estalo vindo da sala.

'- Tiago, você está aí?- era a voz de Lily, mas não soava preocupada ou assustada.

Almofadinhas levantou uma sobrancelha para fazer um dos comentários sarcásticos:

'- Pensei ter ouvido que você não ia trazer nenhuma garota hoje.

Relevei.

'- Estou!- respondi.

'- Está vestido decentemente? Posso ir até aí?

'- E até parece que se ele não estivesse vestido você deixaria de vir, não é sua ruivinha assanhada!- Almofadinhas respondeu por mim.

Dois olhinhos verdes apareceram na lateral da porta, para depois ela apareceu inteira.

'- Oi pra você também, Sirius.- disse vindo se apertar na minúscula cozinha, que não fora projetada para caber mais de uma pessoa.

'- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Li?

'- Não.

'- Ah, então é só uma das visitas noturnas casuais. Devo procurar outro lugar para passar a noite?- Almofadinhas e sua inconveniência. Você aprende a lidar com isso. É só fingir que ele não falou.

'- É que a Catharina e a Clarissa - (amigas de trabalho com quem ela divide apartamento)- vão dormir fora hoje e eu não gosto de dormir sozinha...

'- Pode dormir aqui. A gente espreme mais uma cama na sala.

Deixe-me explicar. Meu apartamento tem uma cozinha mínima, um banheiro ainda menor e uma sala e quarto dividindo o mesmo espaço, ocupado por uma cama, um pequeno sofá, um baú para roupas e uma escrivaninha.

'- Que tal transfigurar o sofá em uma cama?- ela deu a idéia.

'- Acho que dá.

'- Eba!- esticou o olhar para o prato do meu amigo.- Ei, isso é sopa de cebola?

O resto da noite foi como nos velhos tempos. Amigos reunidos para uma festa do pijama.

Preparei três mega canecas de chocolate quente para nós. Sentamos no chão para ouvir a história do último encontro do Almofadinhas.

'- A Rachel é muito legal. A conversa fluiu super bem, ela consegue falar de tudo, desde política até carros.

'- Ok, pule a parte da conversa.- pedi.

'- Se pular a parte da conversa não sobra nada.- ele suspirou resignado.

'- Como assim? O encontro não deu em nada?

'- Nem um beijinho.

'- Quer dizer que o maior cachorrão da história está perdendo o jeito?- Lily perguntou.

'- Olha lá como você se refere à minha pessoa!- falou bem humorado.- Não sou eu que perdi o jeito, ela que é muito difícil.

'- Conheço essa desculpa. Você está com medo de tentar alguma coisa.

'- E desde quando eu tenho medo de mulher?- ele se empertigou.

'- Um cara pode sentir vários tipos de medo em relação a uma garota.- ela falou misteriosamente.

'- Se for pra te provar alguma coisa, a convido para sair assim que a vir. E digo mais, consigo dois beijos.

Ela pareceu refletir.

'- Dois beijos, nenhum tapa.- levantou a mão.- Apostado?

'- Apostado.- sorriu.

'- Almofadinhas, essa Rachel é alguém que nós conheçamos?

'- Acho que não.

'- Seria a Rachel Campbell, da Agência de Informações do Ministério?

'- Não, ela não é do Ministério.

'- Então como vocês se conhecem?

'- Bem... é que ela é trouxa, e tive que apagar sua memória depois de um ataque. Ela perguntou como tinha chegado naquele lugar, ai eu inventei uma pequena mentirinha.

Conhecendo-o como eu conheço já sei que lá vem uma história de salvamento heróico.

'- Aí eu disse que era de uma espécie de Polícia Secreta Britânica que tinha acabado de impedir um grupo de seqüestro que havia colocado uma droga na bebida dela para que adormecesse.

'- Ela acreditou nessa babaquice?- Lily perguntou surpresa.

'- Incrivelmente, - continuou, ofendido por ter sido interrompido.- minha versão caiu como uma luva, porque ela escreve editoriais sobre política, e coisas como essa acontecem o tempo todo a pessoas do jornal como represália. Pedi segredo total porque as operações da Polícia Secreta tinham que ser feitas sem que ninguém soubesse. Ela concordou e ainda se ofereceu para me pagar um chá.

'- Mas isso quer dizer que você não sabe como achá-la para marcar um próximo encontro, certo?

'- Bem, sim e não. Ela disse que eu podia falar com ela por esse número que ela anotou num guardanapo...- ele pegou no bolso da calça.- Mas eu não sei o que esse número significa... Será que é um CEP?

Ele me passou o papel. Escrito com uma letra redonda e feminina estava:

"_Rachel Dotives: 6734-4376"_

'- Também não sei. Te diz alguma coisa, Li?- passei pra ela.

A ruivinha abriu um sorriso radiante.

'- É um número de telefone. Só pode ser. Amanhã mesmo você pode ligar pra ela do telefone lá de casa.

Após uma pequena explicação sobre que diabos era um telefone, fomos dormir.

Pelo menos meus dois amigos foram. Eu não consegui tal proeza.

Levantei e fui até a cozinha. Havia suco de uva numa jarra. Eu nem gosto de suco de uva, mas madrugada não é hora de gostos. Ao fechar a porta da geladeira pulei de susto ao ver Almofadinhas parado atrás da porta, que antes estava aberta.

'- Você devia estar dormindo.- ele disse sem rodeios.

'- E você devia mesmo virar cachorro pra sempre. Pelo menos assim não pode falar.

'- Não fuja do assunto.

'- Não toque no assunto e não vou ter que fugir dele.- falei simplesmente, sustentando o olhar sério que ele me lançava. Eu odeio esse olhar. Sempre precede uma conversa desconfortável.

'- Por que não saiu com a Samy hoje?- ele sabia que eu a tinha convidado.

'- Pra jantar com a Li.- desviei os olhos.

'- Entendo.- com voz de "Que idiota" - Vai remarcar?

'- Não queria, mas a Li vai perseguir até que eu o faça.

'- Você devia se animar. Ela é a maior gata e está te dando mole há quase um mês.

'- Está?- perguntei cinicamente. Até eu tinha percebido.

'- Como se você não soubesse.- revirou os olhos.

Ficamos incontáveis minutos em silêncio, eu bebendo o odioso suco de uva e ele autistando, com o olhar fixo no teto.

'- Você está definhando por dentro, não tente esconder.- falou de repente.

'- Aonde quer chegar?- engasguei.

'- Mesmo tentando ser amigo dela, não me convence. Só terá sossego quando ela terminar com o Del Rio e voltar pra você.

Fitei, cético, a expressão de quem interroga um suspeito em seu rosto.

'- Os remédios estão na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha. Pode tomar quantos quiser.

'- Não faça graça com a situação!- ele riu.- Isso é sério! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa pra acabar com aquele namoro.

'- Isso é decisão dela. Não sou eu quem está com o Del Rio, não posso fazer nada se ela quer ele.- respondi com um pinguinho de amargura na voz.

'- Todo mundo ouve os boatos. Ao menos os homens ouvem. "Leonardo Del Rio, cada viagem uma mulher".

'- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não posso me meter, Almofadinhas! Ela já pediu isso com todas as letras.

'- Pontas, você deixaria que eu ficasse seis meses com uma mulher que me trai, sabendo que ela me trai? E mesmo eu tendo pedido pra você não tomar partido, você deixaria eu ficar levando chifre?- ele perguntou invertendo a situação. As perguntas do Sirius sempre levam as pessoas a pensar.

Agora só tinha uma forma de escapar da pergunta. Ri:

'- Está tentando me manipular.

'- Sim. E estou conseguindo. Pense bem. Se não vai fazer nada pelo amor platônico que sente por ela, faça pela amizade.

'- Certo.- suspirei derrotado, largando os ombros.

'- Ótimo.- sorriu triunfante, indo em direção à porta. Se voltou para dentro no último instante para dizer:- E me avise de qualquer decisão, porque se você não fizer nada eu vou fazer.

Foi dormir me deixando sozinho com o suco de uva e pensamentos.

O que eu posso fazer para ela não gostar mais do Del Rio? Bem, levando em conta a opressão que ela agüenta, deve amar o cara. Como se destrói namoros alheios? Tenho que bolar um plano? Droga, sou novo nisso.

Tudo que eu fizer vai quebrar o coração dela, e isso eu não quero. Preciso de ajuda de alguém experiente em planos e armações. Já sei!

Deixei a cozinha com esperança de dormir duas horinhas, e com a intenção de convocar uma Conferência Marota no dia seguinte, como nos velhos tempos.

Uma jarra de suco jazia vazia na mesa.

* * *

Volteeeei com outra fic pra vocês! Não sei se vocês já perceberam, mas nessa história a Lily vai ser a sofredora. Demos um desconto pro Tiago, né, gente, ele sofre em todas as fics! (claro que o dele ta reservado, mas ela tem bem mais).

Bem, esse primeiro capitulo não ficou lá grandes coisas, e pelo pouco que eu já escrevi do segundo acho que vai melhorar bastante.

Agradeço muuuuuuuuuuuito a todos que deixaram reviews lá no último capitulo da minha outra fic! Me encorajaram muito a escrever essa. Espero que gostem tanto quanto gostaram da outra, ou mais!

Brigada, beijos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**QUANDO** acordei ela já não estava lá.

Na cozinha havia dois sanduíches preparados e um bilhete.

"_Brigada por ontem. Pareceu os velhos tempos, né? Tem dois sanduíches aí (se o Sirius estiver dormindo, porque se ele já acordou não sobrou nada). É pasta de amendoim. Seu favorito. Qualquer brecha na agenda te mando um recado. Remarque com a Samantha Jensy. Beijos."_

Já eram dez horas. Hoje peguei o turno da noite no revezamento que os aurores fazem pra sempre ter alguém a postos.

Sentei calmamente e comecei a comer meu sanduíche. Quem dera poder ter a ruivinha só pra mim, acordar todo dia com um sanduíche a minha espera. Quem dera poder levar cafés na cama pra ela e ver aquela carinha de sono com aquele brilho de felicidade nos olhos.

Aposto tudo que tenho que o Del Rio não leva café na cama pra ela. Só de pensar que eles acordariam juntos já fico arrepiado.

Melhor pensar em outras coisas, como –

'- Comida!

Não era bem nisso, mas uma voz rouca de sono veio da porta, quando Almofadinhas correu em direção a seu prato. Olhou seguidas vezes deste para mim e vice-versa.

'- Oh, Ti! Pra mim?- engraçadinho, não? Vendo ele por dez pratas, quem vai querer? Okay, cinco pratas! Ninguém? É, vou ter que me conformar...

'- Lily.- respondi impaciente. Como é que algumas pessoas conseguem a proeza de acordar de bom humor?

'- Menina de ouro... Ah, e desculpe.

'- Desculpando-se pelo que?

'- Por não ter ido embora ontem. Eu podia arranjar uma desculpa e ir dormir na casa do Aluado, mas fiquei. Quem sabe se eu tivesse ido...

'- Ia ser pior, não se preocupe. Se ficássemos só nós dois sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido, o que eu poderia ter feito ou falado sem pensar. Sabe-se lá se ela ainda estaria falando comigo.- respondi perdendo a fome subitamente.

'- Cara, você tá mal... Aluado e Rabicho vão poder vir?

'- Vão, eles vêm pro almoço.- levantei e olhei a geladeira. Como eu imaginava: pão, queijo, presunto, leite, mortadela, algumas azeitonas... retiro as azeitonas, estão velhas. Tinha umas coisas estragadas também. Mas isso a gente deixa pra lá.- Vamos. Mercado.

* * *

**UM CARA** solteiro aprende a ir direto em determinados lugares do mercado, e pegar direto as coisas certas. É isso aí, setor de comida congelada.

'- Pontas, eu não sabia que existia "Feijão Congelado".- Sirius disse olhando de perto uma lata marrom e verde.

'- Eu também não.- tirei da mão dele e coloquei na cesta.- Mas vai servir, "Feijão Congelado" combina com "Arroz Congelado" e "Empanados de Frango Congelados".

'- Perfeito. Falta alguma coisa?- ele pegou mais três latas.

'- Macarrão e sopa instantâneos, pra de noite. E refrigerantes.

Já era quase hora do almoço. Horário estratégico que as pessoas têm para fazer compras no mercado vazio. Só há um furo nessa teoria: todo mundo a usa. Esbarrando em velhinhas raivosas, o que nos rendeu bengaladas dolorosas, e mal podendo ver as prateleiras, chegamos aonde queríamos. Pegamos as últimas coisas de que precisávamos.

Eu estava olhando para o lado distraidamente, fazendo a curva do corredor. Mas algo impediu meu caminho, fazendo ambos cairmos no chão. Ou pior, alguém.

Decididamente a última pessoa com quem eu gostaria de esbarrar. NÃO! A última é o Seboso. Okay, a segunda pior pessoa.

'- Potter?- repus os óculos e vi dois olhos pretos me encarando. Cabelos pretos cuidadosa e bregamente repartidos no meio. Extremamente sem atrativos. Se eu fosse uma mulher ele seria a minha última opção. Okay, seria a penúltima, a última seria o Seboso. Quer dizer, usar os cabelos assim estava na moda dos anos 50! Que idiota!

'- Del Rio?- ajudei ele a catar as coisas que tinham caído da cesta dele. Não porque eu quisesse, mas por educação. Ele tinha ali umas verduras, grãos crus, e coisas que um londrino da nossa idade não sabe cozinhar. Eu sabia exatamente quem iria fazer aquelas comidas, mas não gostei nem um pouco. Lily odeia cozinhar. Prefere comida semi-pronta.

'- Não está mais no Ministério?- ele perguntou levantando sozinho, enquanto Almofadinhas estendia a mão para me ajudar.

'- Troquei meu turno hoje.- levantei aceitando a ajuda do meu amigo.- E você não devia estar na África?- perguntei desconfiado.

'- É, eu voltaria amanhã, mas tive que vir antes para... resolver alguns assuntos pendentes.- tem mulher no meio. O sorrisinho sarcástico me dava certeza disso.- Já esteve na África, Black?

'- Nunca tive oportunidade.- Sirius respondeu de cara amarrada.

'- Devia se permitir. Ir lá. Faz bem seu tipo... Em alguns lugares os homens podem ter quatro esposas.- olhou o relógio.- Tenho que ir agora. Tem uma ruiva linda me esperando no meu apartamento. Até logo.

Ele se afastou. Foi bom vê-lo recebendo umas boas bengaladas e bolsadas de uma senhora particularmente estressada.

'- Tiago... Posso não ter entendido bem o papo de que a África faz meu tipo, mas seja o que for não é nada bom pra Lily.

'- Hora de brincar, Almofadinhas...- deixei a cesta escondida debaixo de uma prateleira e andei atrás daquele imbecil.

'- A gente vai suspender ele pelos calcanhares como fazíamos com o Ranhoso na escola?- ele perguntou me seguindo animado.

'- É uma boa idéia, mas não hoje. Agora é hora de algo mais sutil.

Ele estava no caixa, segundo da fila.

'- Ei, Del Rio!

'- Sim?- ele se virou com um sorriso debochado. Vamos ver até quando essa expressão vai durar.

Peguei um pacote de balas de gelatina, que estava ali por perto, acima das revistas de fofoca.

'- Leva pra Li.- estendi o pacote.- Ela adora essas balas, você sabe, não sabe?

Pela cara que fez não sabia. Ai, ai, odeio ter que dar informações que só pessoas íntimas saberiam para pessoas que se acham íntimas mas não são. Mas posso abrir uma exceção para ele.

'- Claro que sei.- ele arrancou as balas da minha mão.

'- Diga que fui eu quem mandou. Como agradecimento pelos sanduíches que ela deixou prontos hoje de manhã lá em casa.

Me virei, preferindo não olhar pra cara dele, porque rir iria estragar o efeito da frase.

Voltando para pegar a cesta, com uma sensação de dever cumprido, ouvi do Almofadinhas:

'- Caramba, Pontas, você é malvado!

'- Obrigado. Isso foi bem gratificante. Melhor do que dar um soco na cara dele.

'- É, só quero ver quando a ruivinha descobrir que você contou da noite que ela passou na casa do arqui-inimigo do namorado.

Estaquei. Pela primeira vez agradeci às forças conspiratórias do universo por não vê-la constantemente.

'- Deixemos os detalhes pra mais tarde, agora temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

'- Oba! Vou poder suspender o Sr. Sem Sal pelos calcanhares?

'- Não, aqui tem muitos trouxas. Deixa isso pra outro dia. Agora temos que esquentar o almoço.

* * *

**MESA POSTA.**

Ninguém fala nada, só se ouve o barulho dos talheres batendo nos pratos. É tradição dos Marotos não conversar durante as refeições.

Barrigas devidamente cheias, louça desleixadamente deixada para depois, pudemos nos sentar no chão para debater. Remo e Pedrinho ainda não sabiam do problema.

'- Bem...- comecei, ajeitando os óculos.- o assunto é muito importante.- olhei sério. Acho que foi um comentário redundante. Ajeitei os óculos novamente.- Como se destrói um namoro alheio?

'- Por que você quer acabar com o namoro da Lílian?- Aluado perguntou com curiosidade.

'- Como você fez isso?- perguntei assustado. Só podia ser Legilimência.

'- Ainda não perdeu a mania de mexer nos óculos quando vai contar alguma coisa dela. Desde o colégio.- riu, perspicaz. Só ele pra observar um detalhe como esse.

'- Lílian Evans _de novo_?- Pedrinho impressionou-se.

'- De novo não é a expressão, caro amigo. É 'ainda'.- Sirius respondeu por mim.

Um momento de silêncio. Cada um pensando com seus botões.

Remo olhou de mim pra Pedrinho e sorriu.

'- Rabicho! Está pensado o mesmo que eu?

'- Claro! Pontas, você tem que aprender a cozinhar!

Acho que não era bem isso que Aluado estava sugerindo.

'- Todo mundo diz que homem se pega pelo estômago, mas este princípio poderia ser usado com mulheres também.- ele terminou, satisfeito com o raciocínio mais lógico impossível.

Olhamos pra cara dele por um instante depois nos voltamos para o Remo.

'- O que ia dizendo, Aluado?- Almofadinhas perguntou.

'- Rabicho! Você trabalha no jornal, na mídia. Não é possível que não tenha pensado nas possibilidades...

O rosto do gordinho se iluminou de alegria, pelo entendimento.

'- Onde quer chegar?- indaguei.

'- A mídia trabalha com noticias. Sejam elas verdadeiras ou não. As pessoas que lêem jornal acham que estão lendo sempre a verdade.

'- Ah...- estava começando a entender.

'- Tudo que você tem a fazer...- ele sorriu.- é espalhar um boato. As pessoas vão recontar achando que são verdadeiros, e quem sabe até aumentam um pouco a história...

'- Isso me parece um pouco desleal...

'- O que você queria? O objetivo é atrapalhar uma relação.- Rabicho colocou.

'- Talvez você nem precise se sentir culpado, Pontas...- Almofadinhas disse com a cara que faz quando descobre uma brecha nas regras.- Só precisamos deixar vazar para a parte feminina do Ministério tudo que os homens estão cansados de saber, mas não contam para elas.

Todos fizeram cara de "Do que está falando?".

'- Vocês sabem: "Leonardo Del Rio, cada viagem uma mulher". E tem mais.- Só aquilo já era bom o bastante!- Ela pode entreouvir acidentalmente uma conversa nossa, Pontas, comentando sobre o que o Del Rio disse hoje no mercado para mim. E pode ouvir sem querer as _nossas_ conclusões sobre o que ele disse.

Ótimo. É o plano perfeito.

* * *

**DEZ** horas da noite. Início do último turno no Departamento dos Aurores. Normalmente ficava um por equipe. Dez no total. Era mais para ter gente de guarda do que para o trabalho de verdade, mas alguém tinha que fazer isso.

Entrei na Sala Três com um grande copo de café e dois pacotes de biscoito recheado de chocolate. Não que os aurores costumassem visitar uns aos outros de madrugada, mas era melhor se manter acordado e bem alerta. Você não gostaria de acordar com um berro do Moody de "VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!" e várias animais esquisitos andando pela sala. Nada agradável.

Havia um livro em cima da mesa. Meu não era, mas quem deixou ali deveria saber que qualquer um poderia ler. Tinha a capa vermelha escura com uns desenhos abstratos que mais pareciam manchas de vinho. O título, branco, era "Quando as Rosas choram". Deve ser um romance bem meloso e cheio de amores mal resolvidos. Me surpreendi ao ler a orelha do livro. Era um romance policial. Parecia bem interessante, na verdade. Era a história de um serial killer, que deixou viúvas três mulheres chamadas Rosa. Mais surpreso ainda fiquei quando li na primeira folha o nome do dono do livro. Ou melhor, da dona.

"_Samy J._"

Me repreendi mentalmente por ficar surpreso. Não era pelo fato de ela ser uma garota que leria apenas coisas fúteis e desinteressantes. A Lily, por exemplo, adora livros de suspense, que por acaso é o meu tipo favorito também.

Em todo caso, posso devolver isso amanhã pra Samy e a convido pra sair. Pensando de maneira positiva, o encontro pode não ser tão mal.

'- Tiago!- a voz de Lily entrou pela porta, que estava sendo escancarada. Agora que eu me toquei que se Lily estava almoçando com o namorado (ou melhor, cozinhando para ele), devia ter pego o último turno, como eu.

Em um primeiro momento fiquei feliz de vê-la á porta, mas logo percebi que algo estava errado.

Sua expressão era séria e bastante assustada. Me levantei na hora para perguntar:

'- O que aconteceu, Li?

'- Ataque. É num vilarejo mínimo a dez quilômetros daqui, em Saint Garamont.

'- Vamos só nós dois?

'- Ninguém sabe as dimensões do ataque. Não tem gente nas outras salas, só o Sirius, e eu o mandei buscar reforços.

Era o que mandava o protocolo noturno. Quem recebe o aviso lidera, mandando metade das pessoas presentes para o campo de batalha, enquanto a outra metade pede reforços. Parece que presentes estávamos eu, ela e Almofadinhas.

'- Dez metros da entrada do vilarejo?- perguntei se aparataríamos nessa localização.

'- Certo.

No momento seguinte estávamos no local combinado.

Andamos devagar até a plaquinha de "Bem Vindo a Saint Garamont".

Estava tudo silencioso. Silencioso demais. Meus instintos estavam gritando que algo estava muito errado.

Virei para trás para comentar isso com ela, mas não havia ninguém.

'- Li?- gritei na surpresa, antes de me bater e murmurar:- Droga!

Eu denunciara minha presença e minha posição. Eu tinha que parar de fazer isso, se não ia acabar aniquilado mais cedo ou mais tarde.

E parecia que seria mais cedo do que eu esperava.

Materializou-se na minha frente uma das criaturas mais bizarras que já vi. Parecia alguém muito saudável que adoecera rápido demais. Era um homem magro, pálido, os cabelos pretos ralos e os olhos escuros sem brilho.

Nunca tinha encontrado com ele pessoalmente, e mesmo assim era inconfundível: Voldemort, a pessoa (pessoa?) mais temida do momento.

'- Potter.- ele disse, ficando parado no mesmo lugar com os braços para trás do corpo, como se encontrasse um velho amigo no parque. E amigos era coisa que uma pessoa como ele não tem.

'- Voldemort.- respondi entredentes, em guarda.- Cadê ela?- perguntei em tom normal, tentando não me exaltar.

'- Você quer dizer... essa moça?- estalou os dedos e Lily apareceu entre nós dois, amordaçada e com cordas apertando os pulsos e tornozelos.

'- Li!- corri para pegá-la, mas quando a toquei minha mão quimou. Parecia que sua pele era feita de brasa.

'- Não, não, não.- ele disse balançando o longo dedo indicador.- Não pode tocar.

Fiquei muito frustrado com isso. Ninguém ia me impedir de tocá-la.

'- O que você quer?- perguntei com raia na voz e varinha apontada para seu rosto.

'- Sabe, tem muitos jovenzinhos que querem servir ao meu objetivo. Mas eles estão começando a me cansar. Conseguem pôr abaixo até o mais simples dos planos. Meu empreendimento vai além disso. Preciso de alguém com coragem, experiência e poder.

Eu estava começando a entender onde ele queria chegar, mas não podia acreditar em tal descaramento.

'- O que preciso, Potter, é de pessoas como você. E estou disposto a jogar todas as cartas para conseguir.

'- Solte-a!- preferi adiar o assunto para não deixá-lo contrariado e com má vontade.

'- Claro que vou soltar. Quando você tiver uma Marca Negra tatuada no braço.

Isso não estava acontecendo, não podia estar acontecendo.

Virei a varinha para ela, para tentar desamarrar as cordas com magia.

'- Tente, Potter. E ela vai ter lindas queimaduras permanentes.

Era perverso. Escolher entre meus princípios, tudo em que sempre acreditei, pelo que sempre lutei e ... a Lily.

Me armando de Oclumência, comecei a arquitetar um plano.

'- Demore mais. Demore o quanto quiser, mas saiba que as cordas podem... apertar.- com um estalo dos dedos dele, Lily gritou, o grito sendo abafado pela mordaça.

Sem pensar duas vezes lancei um feitiço nele, que se desviou facilmente com um passo para o lado.

'- Se é tudo que consegue fazer, Potter, acho que sua presença na minha causa será inútil.

Ele puxou a varinha num movimento rápido e estava começando a dizer a maldição mais famosa do momento:

'- Ava...

Fiquei estático. Minhas pernas não se moviam. Eu pensei que fosse pela perspectiva da morte tão próxima, mas não era. Ele havia lançado um feitiço silencioso pra eu não me mover.

Estava pronto para desarmá-lo quando ou vi um "Expelliarmus".

Mas não foi nele. Foi em mim.

A última coisa que lembro antes de desmaiar foi bater a cabeça numa pedra do chão, e várias luzes de feitiços passando por cima de mim, sem me acertar.

* * *

êêê! Aí está mais um!

Normalmente eu só atualizo fim de semana, me bateu um surto de inspiração, então terminei o que já tinha escrito. Como não agüento ficar com capítulo pronto parado, ai está.

No próximo capitulo: os acontecimentos que se sucederam após Tiago desmaiar e o comecinho (bem comecinho) do plano.

Outra coisa: vocês podem se perguntar como o Léo tem tanta mulher se ele é feio. É que o ponto de vista da descrição dele é o do Tiago. Então claro que ele não vai falar que o namorado da LILY é bonito, né?

RE-VI-EWS! OBA! OBA!

**Mademoiselle Rouge: **primeira review da fic! Que bom que achou o máximo! Vou me esforçar pra você ler até o final e gostar! Brigada pelos votos de inspiração, porque funcionaram hahaha! Brigada pela review!

**-Nathi Black-: **não que o Sirius não seja cachorro, mas era obrigação dele como amigo dos dois. Ele também queria se divertir às custas do sofrimento do Del Rio, né, mas a gente finge que não está vendo! Brigada pela review!

**Flavinha Greeneye: **você por aqui? Hahaha, que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo, depois fala o que achou desse aí! E bem, porque a Lily ainda está com o Léo... vai ficar lá pros últimos capítulos né? Brigada pela review!

**Paty Evans: **nossa, quantas perguntas! Respostas: sim, a Lily vai sofrer bastante; o Del Rio não vai aparecer muito pessoalmente, mas vai ser assunto de muitas conversas; tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo e da aparição do vilão. Brigada pela review!

**Mah Clarinha: **hahaha, eu tenho um problema de amor próprio pelas próprias fics. Que bom que gostou da idéia geral da fic, eu achei que ia ficar meio chato. Espero que não tenha se decepcionado com o segundo capítulo! Brigada pela review!

Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – OPERAÇÃO X**

**O QUE** me fez recobrar a consciência foi uma forte dor na cabeça. O lugar onde a pedra bateu doía tanto que quase me fazia desmaiar de novo.

Queria continuar de olhos fechados, mas a curiosidade venceu a preguiça.

O lugar onde eu estava era tão branco que meus olhos doeram por causa da claridade, depois de ficarem tanto tempo fechados.

Eu me sentia quase flutuando e minha respiração estava leve e compassada.

Tentando me concentrar em coisas importantes, fiz um esforço para lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos. Aquela cobra velha do Voldemort estava começando a falar o "Avada Kedavra" quando alguém usou o feitiço do Desarmamento em mim, me impedindo de me defender. Só havia uma explicação lógica para tudo isso.

Eu morri.

Só pode ser, tudo se encaixa. Algum comensal escondido deve ter visto que eu ia me defender e tentou me desarmar, mas não contava que eu fosse desmaiar. Ai aquela coisinha asquerosa que eles chamam de Lorde deve ter me assassinado quando eu estava inconsciente.

Ele estava querendo que eu me unisse à sua causa de limpar a raça bruxa! Vê se pode! E ainda me tentou chantegear com... LILY! Golpe baixo, golpe baixo! Onde ela está agora? Será que morreu também? Meu consolo é saber que uma criatura benevolente como ela, quando morre vai direto pro Paraíso. Mas se ela está lá...

ONDE EU ESTOU?

Será que... Não, não, não. O inferno definitivamente não é tão branquinho e fresco. Será isso o Purgatório? É, não seria pra menos, afinal os anos no colégio enfeitiçando primeiranistas inocentes e o Ranhoso renderiam um bom tempo no lugar que eu supostamente estou.

Tinha uma cama, onde eu estava deitado, uma janela de cortinas brancas, uma mesinha de cabeceira branca, e uma porta. De repente, esta se abriu. Por ela entrou uma pessoa de cabelos cor-de-abóbora, olhos verdes, sorriso bonito, com um vestido também branco (essa deve ser a cor preferida do "Cara lá de Cima").

Estava tão... iluminada! Lily, o amor da minha vida, virou um anjo! Talvez os Setores Superiores tenham-na incubido da tarefa de me convocar para o Julgamento Final. Pelo menos, era o que ela vivia dizendo que viria depois da morte, e que o meu ia ser bem desagradável pra mim, já que as minhas ações não eram as melhores possíveis. Mas isso ela dizia na época da escola. E ela não está sempre certa. Okay, na maioria das vezes está, mas espero que essa não seja uma delas.

O anjo veio andando e se sentou na beirada da cama. Riu.

'- Tiago, você está bem?- perguntou ainda rindo.

'- Estou ótimo. Não há mais com que se preocupar, Li. Acabou!

'- Ih, acho que a batida da cabeça foi forte mesmo...- murmurou.- Enfim, me mandaram vir ver se você já tinha acordado.

'- É, relativamente acordei.

'- Como assim relativamente?- ficou confusa.

'- Por que não tem como acordar, Li.- falei em tom otimista.- Não dá pra voltar.

Ela me encarou com uma expressão interrogativa. Tentei desviar do assunto. Ela talvez ainda não tivesse entendido a situação em sua totalidade.

'- Mas você já deu uma volta por aí? O que tem aí fora?- a curiosidade mais uma vez me subiu à cabeça.

'- Portas e mais portas iguais a essa, o que mais teria?- perguntou com estranhamento.

Pra falar a verdade, minha imagem era um campo verde com árvores cheias de frutas, e córregos e céu azul até onde a vista alcançasse. Confesso que é uma imagem bastante esteriotipada e utópica, mas daí a ter só portas?

Ela deve ter captado algo de alucinado no meu olhar, tanto que disse:

'- Olha, tenta descansar mais um pouco, que eu vou buscar alguém.- e saiu do quarto.

Quem ela ia buscar? Talvez um anjo em algum lugar acima na hierarquia.

De todos que eu imaginava, a última pessoa possível entrou por aquela porta.

'- Almofadinhas!- oh não! Como isso foi acontecer? Só falta o Aluado entrar aqui também. Apague o último pensamento. Sempre que se diz "Só falta acontecer tal coisa", a coisa acontece.- Você... você também?

'- É, Pontas, eu tava lá ontem.- então foram os mesmos comensais que me atacaram.- E desculpe por te acertar!

'- Ahn?- mais uma pra confundir minha cabeça.

'- É que eu pensei que não ia dar tempo de você se defender. A cabeça ainda dói?

'- Um pouco...

'- Enfim, melhor isso do que...- um arrepio lhe correu o corpo.- bem, você sabe.

'- Mas do que você está falando?- morrer era melhor do que o que?

'- Tiago! Seus neurônios entraram em pânico e fugiram pelos ouvidos?

'- Sirius, o que _exatamente_ aconteceu ontem?- eu necessitava explicações precisas.

'- Estávamos de guarda no Quartel General dos Aurores. Lily entrou toda atônita na minha sala, mandando eu chamar reforços que ela ia pra cidade vizinha por causa de um ataque. Quando cheguei lá só tinha meia dúzia de Comensais escondidos, que nós estuporamos, e quando fomos te socorrer você estava na mira do tal Voldemort. Ai eu te lancei pro lado, o Cara de Cobra fez uma careta e desaparatou rápido assim.- estalou os dedos.

Bem feito pra mim. Deve ter sido um castigo do Universo para eu aprender a não menosprezar o trabalho da noite. Juro que foi o primeiro pensamento que me veio à mente. Depois lembrei de algo mais importante.

'- Mas... mas... mas e a Lily?

'- Ela estava amarrada caída no chão, mas não tava machucada nem nada grave.

Fiquei pateticamente olhando para a janela. Se não estou no Purgatório...

'- Onde eu estou?- falei baixo, mas ele ouviu.

'- No hospital William Shekespeare. Aqui é trouxa, estranhas as instalações né?- ele olhou em volta com uma cara engraçada.

Então eu não estou morto! Cara, que coisa legal... Sinto como se eu tivesse nascido de novo!

Dei um abraço daqueles no meu melhor amigo. Pra falar a verdade, o Céu não seria a mesma coisa sem ele.

'- Acho que a batida tirou mesmo seusneurônios de circulação...

'- Eu faço de tudo pra demonstrar minha amizade e você me chama de retardado...- me fingi ofendido, cruzando os braços.

'- Não fica assim, irmão, pelo menos eu sou sincero.

De repente a porta abriu e entraram várias pessoas.

'- Tiago! Meu Tiago, Tiaguinho!- minha mãe entrou correndo e deu cinco beijos em cada centímetro quadrado do meu rosto.- Você está bem? Aquele monstro machucou você?

'- Mãe, eu só bati a cabeça...- revirei os olhos. Tem coisas que não mudam nunca. E eu que pensava que quando ela ficasse velha ia se despreocupar um pouco. Doce ilusão.

'- Deixa o menino respirar, Meg, assim é você que vai matar ele.- meu pai interveio por mim antes que eu morresse sufocado.

'- Oi, pai.- cumprimentei enquanto ele despenteava meu cabelo, do mesmo jeito que fazia quando eu era pequeno.

'- Tio Túlio! Quanto tempo!- Almofadinhas deu um abraço nele, que quem não tivesse visto antes acharia que estavam se espancando, tal a força dos tapas que se davam nas costas.

Além deles estavam ali Lily e Remo.

'- Pontas, como se sente?- Aluado se aproximou.

'- Bem, bem...

'- Mentira, ele não ta conseguindo entender nada do que eu falo, ta pior que o Pedrinho —

'- Meu filho! Esse monstro vai me pagar por ter te deixado assim!- minha mãe ia se dirigindo à porta, aí meu pai a segurou e todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo.

'- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, tia Meg!

'- Querida, isso não cabe à você!

'- Tia Meg, não se preocupe, a gente vai cuidar disso.

'- Tia, o Pedrinho não é tão burro.

Almofadinhas, meu pai, Aluado e Lily, todos falando as mesmo tempo, não é algo muito silencioso, de modo que uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, falando rápida e desesperadamente que hospital era lugarde silêncio, e que se fossem continuar gritando ela teria que expulsá-los.

Ficaram quietos como uma classe que acabou de levar bronca da professora. Ou quando a Tia Mimips dá um daqueles olhares "vou matar o próximo que falar" pra turma.

Até a noite, alguns tiveram que ir por causa de seus respectivos compromissos, até que só restaram Almofadinhas e meu pai, o primeiro contando ao outro a história da tal Raquel.

'- A Lily disse que eu precisava de uma coisa chamada Lefetone ou algo assim...

'- Telefone?- ele arriscou.

'- Isso! Ela disse que eu podia usar o da casa dela, mas ainda não tivemos nenhuma oportunidade...

'- Eu acho que a gente tem um telefone bem velho lá em casa... Se você quiser, é todo seu, só tem que ligar nuns buraquinhos que os trouxas fazem na parede e chamam de tomada...

Os dois riram com o conceito bruxo de "tomada". Buraquinho na parede? Até uma criança trouxa é capaz de entender a comunicação por meio de fios... Mas esse não é o ponto.

'- Tem uma dessas a sua casa, Pontas?

'- Deve ter, afinal, é um apartamento trouxa, a Lily que me indicou ele, porque...

'- Filho... Por que você não volta com a Lílian? É uma moça tão boa, tão bonita, se preocupa tanto com você...

'- Pai!- cada coisa que os pais falam.- Nosso namoro acabou há muito tempo! Não tem mais nada a ver, agora somos só... amigos.- conclui com um suspiro.

'- Suspirar não vai negar, Pontas. Se você não volta, não é por falta de vontade.

'- É por que então?- Túlio Potter quis saber.

'- Pai, as coisas mudam... Ela está namorando, e eu... também.- não deu, tive que mentir pra dar credibilidade ao meu discurso.

'- Está?- os dois homens perguntaram juntos.

'- Estou, Sirius.- disse entre dentes.- Eu e Samy, agora é oficial.

'- Bem, Tiago, se é assim... Parabéns pelo namoro.

'- Obrigada.- ufa, ele acreditou.

'- Mas se um dia os dois casais desmancharem, faço muito gosto de você com a Lílian.

Não me deu tempo de responder e saiu pela porta.

'- Você devia ouvir seu pai. Nunca ouviu falar que os pais estão sempre certos?

'- Almofadinhas, já tentou aplicar essa teoria a você mesmo?

'- Ah, mas toda regra tem uma exceção. E a exceção a esta regra sou eu. Então você já pode seguir os conselhos do seu pai sem se preocupar com a margem de erro da teoria.

E ainda tenho que ouvir isso.

* * *

**NO DIA** seguinte recebi alta, pela manhã. O apartamento virou um chiqueiro depois de um dia sob os cuidados do Almofadinhas, que obviamente não estava em casa.

Havia um saco de batatinhas sobrevivente no armário da cozinha. Sem paciência para descongelar comida de verdade, apelei para aquilo mesmo.

'- Pontas! Está aí?- a voz do meu amigo veio da sala, seguida do barulho da porta batendo. Fui até lá e me joguei no sofá.

'- Estou.

'- Passei no hospital pra te buscar, mas você já tinha ido.

'- O que tem aí nesse pacote?- ele estava empurrando uns livros da mesa pro chão e colocando algo em cima dela.

'- O telefone que o seu pai me deu.

Ele conseguiu falar certo? Aleluia! Parece que a maioria dos bruxos tem uma dificuldade extrema para pronunciar essa palavra em particular. Cheguei perto para ver o tal aparelho que eu nem sabia que tinha lá em casa.

Tive um ataque de riso ao ver uma etiqueta colada na parte em que se segura. Letras maiúsculas vermelhas formavam a palavra "TELEFONE".

'- Pára de rir, Pontas! Tinha que ter um jeito de eu aprender a falar isso. Não posso dar um fora desse de falar errado com a Quel.

'- Agora é _Quel_, é?- debochei.

'- Não me obrigue a lembrar do seu amor platônico pela "Li".

Bufei. Sempre tem um comentário desse tipo.

'- E pra você saber, hoje a Operação Narciso entra em ação.

Imaginei que ele estava se referindo ao nosso plano.

'- Ei, você não vai colocar esse nome ridículo no plano do qual a minha vida depende.

'- Ai, que drama, Pontas, você devia escrever novelas mexicanas.

'- Almofadinhas, me explica qual a ligação de "Narciso" comigo ou Lily.- pedi calmamente.

'- Nenhuma.

'- Então...?

'- Quando eu tinha uns seis anos, eu tinha uma coruja preta chamada Nailiu e um corujo avermelhado chamado Narciso, e os dois se amavam. Um dia aquela Louca - (apelido carinhoso pelo qual ele se referia à mãe).- abriu a gaiola dos pombinhos, quer dizer, corujinhos. Ela ficou, mas ele fugiu. Então, toda noite antes de dormir, ela ficava olhando pela janela, como se dissesse "Volta, Narciso, volta".- ele dizia embargadamente imitando a cara de uma coruja com saudades.- Então um dia ele voltou! E viveram felizes para sempre. Até que a Louca soltou os filhotinhos deles... Mas enfim, ele voltou mesmo com todos os empecilhos!

'- E depois eu que devia escrever novelas mexicanas?- ele praticamente pediu para eu debochar.

'- Pontas! A história tem todo um significado!- ele argumentou revoltado.

'- Não quero saber. Uma Operação com esse nome está fadada a fracassar.

'- Invente você um nome melhor, então.

Bem, eu não sou bom com nomes. Qualquer coisa pra mim está bom, desde que não seja algo sobre uma história de amor entre corujas.

'- Operação X. Quanto menos revelar sobre os objetivos, melhor pra gente.

'- Você é uma pessoa de criatividade inexpressiva.- ele disse como se eu estivesse falando mal da Monalisa.

'- Obrigado.

'- Enfim, sabe aquela boate no Centro, a Fiammiferi?

'- Sei.

'- Hoje a noite, todo mundo vai estar lá, eu vou deixar a informação pairando no ar na frente das amigas da Lily. E depois é só esperar. Como era mesmo o nome delas?

'- Catharina e Clarissa.

'- Certo. Agora... vai tomar um banho ou fazer alguma coisa que eu vou ligar pra Quel, quer dizer, pra Raquel.

Expulso da própria sala pelo agregado.

Preciso de um banho.

* * *

**A NOITE** ia chegando e junto com ela a hora de executar o plano. Almofadinhas não me disse exatamente o que ia falar para as amigas da Lily, mas eu confio no meu amigo, ele não ia pôr tudo a perder.

'- Pontas, eu vou buscar a Quel, quer dizer, a Raquel na casa dela, depois vou lá pra boate. O Aluado vem pra cá mais tarde pra vocês irem juntos. Tchau!- falou tudo muito rápido e bateu a porta.

Pra falar a verdade, achei a noite bem chata. Não dancei com garota nenhuma. Fiquei só andando um pouco, olhando o movimento e conversando com alguns. Estavam todos lá. Marotos, umas pessoas que eu não via desde a escola, alguns amigos do Ministério, Clarissa, Catharina Lily. Del Rio.

Estavam dançando os dois, ela com uma cara de irritada. Ai ele falou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso.

Pra mim a noite acabou ali. Saí sem me despedir de ninguém. Perto da saída, esbarrei em alguém.

'- Desculpe.- não vi quem era, só falei.

'- Pontas!

'- Almofadinhas?- ele estava segurando a mão de uma garota.- E você deve ser a Raquel.- apertamos as mãos. Ela era um pouco mais baixa do que ele. Formavam um bonito casal. Pareciam felizes, pelo menos.

'- E você é o Tiago, certo?- ela perguntou.

'- Sou eu.

'- Pontas, posso saber porquê você está indo embora?- ele perguntou quando a garota foi ao banheiro.

'- Não to me sentindo muito bem aqui, Almofadinhas.

Ele me lançou um olhar cético.

'- Tá, não precisa inventar coisas, vai pra casa, amanhã vai tá tudo resolvido.

'- Certo. Obrigado.

'- Ah, pra que servem os amigos. Ei, aquelas não são as amigas da Lily?- indicou duas garotas que dançavam.

'- São sim.

'- Okay, eu vou lá. Até amanhã. Vai ter Picadinho de Galinha, Pontas, feito especialmente por uma certa ruivinha.- rimos.

Saiu em direção a elas e eu saí em direção à rua.

* * *

**DORMINDO** agitado, pulei da cama quando ouvi batidas na janela. Distingui uma cabeleira laranja em meio à noite. Levantei e andei apressado até lá. Uma rápida olhada no relógio. Ainda era madrugada, duas e vinte e oito. Ela ainda devia estar na boate. Isso não estava nos planos. Pensei que as amigas dela esperariam até chegarem em casa para contar as coisas. Ou talvez ele tenha feito alguma coisa lá, dado em cima de alguém, ou algo assim. Mas dane-se, o que quer que tenha acontecido, deve ter tido um escândalo **daqueles** protagonizado pelo casal. Ou deva dizer: ex-casal.

Abri a janela e passei para fora, ficando em pé na plataforma da escada de incêndio.

Mas ela não estava com uma cara furiosa de quem acaba de ter uma briga.

Chorava.

Quando cheguei perto o bastante, me abraçou como se eu fosse me desfazer no ar a qualquer momento.

Ela com certeza já sabia. Mas será que ao invés de acabar o namoro, cheia de raiva daquele infeliz, ela ficou com coração partido por causa das traições?

'- Li, vem aqui, senta.- a conduzi até os degraus mais próximos e me sentei junto com ela, que continuava a soluçar. A abracei para não ter que vê-la derramar lágrimas.- Me fala, o que fizeram com você?

Ela chorou mais forte e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Eu queria dizer pra ela não ficar daquele jeito por alguém como o Del Rio. Queria poder dizer que eu sim me importo com ela.

Ela parou um pouco de mexer. Imaginei que tivesse parado de chorar. Levantei seu rosto na mesma altura do meu. As lágrimas ainda corriam.

'- Está melhor agora?- perguntei com mais carinho do que gostaria de deixar transparecer.

Ela não respondeu. Reprimiu um soluço e levantou-se, para descer correndo as escadas até a calçada. Fui atrás.

'- Li, me fala o que tá acontecendo, não gosto de te ver assim!

Ela chorou ainda mais, andando rápido na minha frente. Seria cômico pra quem visse. Uma mulher linda e arrumada correndo de um cara de pijamas.

Ela deu a volta no quarteirão e entrou em seu prédio. Se tivesse tido que atravessar a rua, teria sido atropelada, tal era seu desmantelo. Entrou na portaria, no elevador, e em casa, tudo isso comigo em seu encalço.

Entrou num quarto e bateu a porta antes que eu pudesse entrar.

'- Li, sai daí, você precisa conversar com alguém.

Se fechar num lugar escuro, sentar de costas pra porta e começar a chorar. Era a terapia dela.

'- Vai, abre a porta, não quero ter que arrombar!

'- Ele não presta, Tiago, ele não presta...- sua voz veio abafada desde o outro lado em meio a soluços.

Aparatei para dentro do quarto, sem me agüentar mais.

A conduzi até a cama. Ela deitou, se acalmando um pouco.

Sentei ao seu lado e fiquei até que adormecesse.

'- Tudo vai ficar bem, Li, prometo.

Por algumas horas ela ficou mais feliz, dormindo.

Não sei o que estava acontecendo, mas tudo tem seu motivo. Espero.

"_Duas e meia da madrugada.Uma voz doce e delicada pela janela me pedindo pra descer. Será que ele arrumou uma briga? Ou então cantou a sua amiga e você já não sabe o que fazer?Sentada na escada você só consegue chorar, e eu te consolo ou falo logo o que eu tenho pra dizer: O que fazer se o que eu quero é você!_

_Você se tranca num quarto escuro, depois sou eu que sou inseguro, e você vive me pedindo pra parar. Será que isso já virou um vicio? Ele quebrou o compromisso e você tem vergonha de falar. Morrendo por dentro você só consegue dizer que ele não presta. E o que nos resta? Não sei o que dizer, o que fazer se o que eu quero é você?_

_Pra que chorar? Não vai ter fim. Foi o destino que quis assim. Pra que tentar se é tão ruim e acaba sempre igual pra mim?"_

(Duas e Meia - Darvin)

* * *

Ooooooi! Demorou mas chegou! E BEM maior do que eu imaginava.

Bem, essa música tem tudo a ver com esse capítulo, mas eu não gosto muito de fazer song fics, então eu coloquei toda ela no final.

Espero que tenham gostado! Eu amei escrever esse capitulo!

Caso alguém queira saber, _Fiammiferi_ é _Fósforos_ em italiano. Como podem ver, eu não sou muito boa com nomes, portanto não estranhem, foi a primeira palavra que me veio na cabeça.

Caso ninguém queira saber, respostas das reviews:

**.Miss.H.Granger.:** Eu também não suporto ver ela sofrendo, mas tudo tem sua razão, e cá entre nós: ela está pagando por todos os foras que ela deu no Tiago que fizeram ele sofrer. Ma s vai ter final feliz, eu prometo! Beijos!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** hahahaha é uma ótima idéia! Acho que já vi esse filme, isso de amarrar ele na cama não acontece depois de uma formatura? Enfim, esta ai o começo do plano, que mesmo sendo tão simples os garotos não imaginavam que terminaria em lagrimas por parte da Lily. Mas capitulo que vem tem mais plano. Beijos!

**Larii:** obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijos!

**Paty Evans:** Jura que você acha que eu escrevo bem? Aah! Brigada mesmo! E quanto ao final do último capítulo, desculpe pelo suspense hahaha. Tinha que ser dauqele jeitinho mesmo, mas não se preocupe, eu não costumo fazer isso sempre! Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe:** hahahaha aí está o motivo do corte brusco no último capitulo. Como a fic é do ponto de vista do Tiago, não dava pra continuar narrando os acontecimentos com ele desmaiado. Espero que goste desse capitulo! Beijos!

**Mah Clarinha:** Ele joga muito sujo! E ainda vai aparecer mais, porque você sabe, ele e o casal de encontram três vezes. Mas dessa eles se safaram, yes! Espero que tenha gostado da continuação! Beijos!

**Washed Soul:** Acho que ele deve te lembrar aquele filho doente mental do Bartô Crouch. Ele me dá medo. Mas não é a mesma pessoa, até porque o Léo nem é tão horroroso, essa é só a opinião do Tiago. Espero que goste desse cap. Beijos!

Beijos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – PLANO B**

**O DIA** de sábado começou da pior maneira possível. Caí da cama, literalmente. Por pouco não bato a cabeça exatamente no lugar que nem tinha acabado de sarar. Mas fiquei com um galo novo exatamente do lado do antigo.

'- Pontas?

A cabeça descabelada do Almofadinhas apareceu por trás do sofá, que ficava de costas pra cama.

'- O que você esta fazendo aqui?- pensei que ele tivesse passado a noite na casa de outra pessoa, se é que vocês me entendem.

'- Eu moro aqui, lembra? Tá, eu não moro, mas... ah, você me entendeu.

'- Você não deveria estar dormindo na casa da _Quel_ hoje?- perguntei me levantando e indo sentar no sofá.

'- Nem me fala nisso, cara.- ele abriu um espaço pra eu me sentar.

'- Ah, não vai me dizer que o grande Sirius Black...- a parte suja da minha mente começou a funcionar.

'- Potter!- levei um soco no braço.- Nem te ocorra terminar esse pensamento.- ele apontou ofendido ao extremo.

'- Bem, se não foi isso o que foi?

'- Tava tudo numa boa ontem na boate até eu ir pegar umas bebidas pra gente. Só que no caminho eu encontrei uma das amigas da Lily.

'- Você ficou com outra na frente dela?- me assombrei.- Se ia fazer isso poderia ter esperado ela ir embora! Pelo menos era o que você fazia antes...

'- O pior é que eu não tava fazendo nada!- depois do meu olhar cético sobre ele, acrescentou:- Eu cheguei, me apresentei, perguntei "Você é a Clarissa, né?", aí a gente começou a conversar, eu tentei ir levando a conversa pro lado que eu queria. Falei que eu morava com o "Tiago Potter, lá dos Aurores". Ela perguntou se era o antigo namorado da Lily.- opa! Sinal de que ela falou de mim para as amigas, se não a Clarissa não saberia.- Eu confirmei que era esse mesmo. Ela confessou que apesar de não te conhecer, te preferia ao namorado atual dela.- anotei mentalmente o fato de que estou devendo uma a essa mulher.- Então foi só falar da fama do cara e me fazer de surpreso quanto a ela ainda não saber.

'- E o que tem a ver a Raquel com essa história?- perguntei sabendo que ele estava querendo mudar de assunto.

'- Ela chegou bem depois disso, me acusando de estar chegando na outra. A Clarissa saiu desnorteada sem perceber nada disso, deve ter ido falar com a Lily. A Raquel virou uma fera, disse pra eu rasgar o telefone dela e ainda me deu um arranhão quando eu puxei o braço dela pra tentar explicar.- mostrou quatro marcas de unha perfeitas na mão esquerda.

'- Se deu mal, ein... Vai ter que partir pra outra.

'- Claro que não, eu quero ela!- parecia uma criança caprichosa que quisesse um brinquedo e não abriria mão.

'- Mas pelo jeito ela é uma fera mesmo, Almofadinhas, você pode terminar mal e com um chute naquele lugar.

'- E daí? As mulheres selvagens são as melhores.

'- Você é masoquista, só pode ser...- falei sem crer.

'- Olha quem me diz... Não sou eu quem passou perseguindo a mesma garota por três anos com tapas semanais.- ele alfinetou.- Já era normal ver você com aqueles cinco dedinhos marcados na cara.

'- Como você disse, as selvagens são as melhores.- usei suas palavras para me esquivar da provocação.

'- Mas me diz, Pontas, como foi com a Lily? Eu a vi discutindo feio com aquele cara e saindo de lá feito um foguete.

'- Quando ela chegou aqui não parecia estar com raiva.- eu disse preocupado, estranhando, o que meu amigo não pareceu notar.

'- Ah, claro, devia estar cheia de amor pra dar.

Enviei-lhe um olhar repreensivo.

'- Chegou aqui chorando.- retorqui, ao que sua expressão marota se fechou.

'- Como é?

'- Acho que ela não ficou com _raiva_ em si. Estava se fazendo de forte, ela sempre faz isso. Saiu de lá aparentando raiva, mas chegou aqui e se desmanchou. E ela ter ficado triste só pode significar uma coisa: ela gosta mesmo dele.- sentenciei, me sentindo a pior pessoa que pode existir.

'- Isso quer dizer que você não beijou ela?- perguntou falsamente inocente, tentando me animar.

Não me dispus a responder tal pergunta.

'- Não sei não, Pontas, essa história é meio estranha.- ele disse voltando à seriedade, com seu olhar-detetive.

'- Eu que o diga.- suspirei- Precisamos de um Plano B.

* * *

**DEVIDO** à época que estávamos vivendo, sábado não era mais dia de folga. Muito pelo contrario. Era o dia preferido dos Comensais da Morte. Decididamente alguém precisa levar eles em algum bom Pub, para acabarem com esse passatempo de infernizar a vida alheia e se divertirem um pouco.

Aparatamos no estranhamente vazio Térreo do Ministério, em seguida pegando o elevador até o nosso andar. Parecia ainda mais cheio do que o normal. Fui para a sala Dois e Almofadinhas para a Dez.

'- Potter!- a voz do Moody encheu o corredor. Lá vem bomba.

'- Pois não?- perguntei ainda com a mão na maçaneta da porta, no lado de fora.

'- Eu tenho uma tarefa pra você.

'- Pode falar.

'- Como estamos tendo baixas no nosso pessoal, decidi que os alunos que mais se destacassem na Academia de Aurores fariam um estágio aqui para ajudar.

'- O que mais?- pra que ele estava me contando isso? Por acaso queria algum tipo de conselho ou algo assim? Se bem que não seria mal pôr os estagiários para mexerem na parte burocrática.

'- Você vai mostrar o que tem que ser feito para os novos membros da Equipe Dois.- ele sorriu, o que não o fazia menos assustador, como se estivesse me parabelisando.

'- Por que eu?- quando ele falou _tarefa_, eu pensei que era alguma coisa de verdade, como uma missão de apurar fatos, ou algo pra tratar com a Agência de Informações, mas não _aquilo_.

'- Porque eu também decidi que as Equipes precisam de Líderes, e você é Líder da Equipe Dois.

'- Ah... Obrigado.- vamos ser positivos e encarar isso como uma promoção, certo?

'- Sua Co-Líder é Samantha Jensy. Avise a ela, por favor, porque eu ainda tenho muito que fazer por aqui.- e saiu mancando.

'- Certo.- fiquei parado no meio do corredor, a mão na maçaneta da porta, pensando no fato de isso me fazer um dos dez Aurores mais importantes do país, onze com Moody.

Por estar meio apoiado na porta, caí em cima da pessoa que a abriu por dentro. Felizmente fazia frio, portanto a pessoa não deve ter se machucado, devido ao grande número de casacos que todos usavam.

'- Tiago?- preocupado em repor meus óculos, não reparei em cima de quem havia caído, só quando a voz feminina veio desde embaixo de mim.- É melhor você sair de cima de mim, se não o que estão dizendo por aí vai parecer verdade.

Rolei para o lado e depois ajudei Samantha Jensy a levantar. Quem nos visse lado a lado pensaria que éramos irmãos (a menos que nos conhecesse, ai ouviria os boatos e pensaria que estávamos saindo juntos). Ela tinha os cabelos pretos como os meus sempre meio despenteados, mas isso dava um ar meio misterioso, como se ela tivesse recém-saído de uma sessão de agarramento num armário de vassouras. Era da minha altura, tinha os olhos da mesma cor que os meus, e até nossos óculos eram igualmente redondos e nossas bocas identicamente finas.

Mas as diferenças paravam no físico.

'- Ahn... Licença.- eu impedia a passagem da porta sem perceber. Ela estava olhando pra baixo muito corada. Diferença gritante: eu nunca coro.

'- Ah, desculpa. E desculpa pelo tombo, eu estava distraído.- eu falava sem problema nenhum, como se fossemos muito amigos.

'- Tudo bem, não tem problema.- ela deu um passo pra frente, pois eu ainda impedia a passagem, mas não me movi, o que a deixou ainda mais encabulada com a proximidade.

'- O Moody veio me falar que agora as Equipes têm Líder e Co-Líder, e eu sou Líder da Equipe Dois —

'- Sério? Parabéns!- ela parecia sinceramente feliz por mim.

'- E você é minha Co-Líder.- eu sorri simpaticamente.

'- O que?- ela ficou bastante confusa.- Moody disse isso?- eu confirmei, e ela sorriu de um modo que demonstrava que ela nunca pensaria ocupar um cargo dessa importância. Completamente ao contrário de mim: o primeiro que eu faria ao saber que um título desse havia sido criado seria me imaginar como a escolha lógica, afinal eu sou mesmo o melhor.

'- Parabéns!- tentei animá-la e fazê-la voltar à realidade ao mesmo tempo. Eis aí uma pessoa que precisa de autoconfiança.

'- Obrigada.- respondeu ficando sem graça, de novo.

'- Olha, que tal se remarcássemos aquele jantar do outro dia para hoje à noite, aproveitamos e comemoramos a nomeação?- dei um passo para o lado, para ela ficar mais calma e menos vermelha. Achei que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

'- Ah, claro, depois você me avisa a hora e o lugar. Agora tenho que... tomar ar.- falou de pressa e saiu quase correndo da minha frente.

Entrei na sala rindo do jeito da mulher. Parecia uma garotinha frágil, com todo essa timidez. Era meio engraçado, dava um medo de quebrar o coração dela. Mas apesar disso, não faz meu tipo. Acho que vou sair com ela hoje e depois "remanejar". É o que eu e meus amigos fazíamos. Não é tão cafajeste quanto vocês podem estar imaginando. Mas é que se um de nós não combina com a garota, porque outro de nós não tenta?

A questão é: quem? Pedrinho nem pensar, tenho muito carinho por ela para submetê-la a isso. Sirius é efusivo e galanteador demais, ela desmaiaria no primeiro "Oi" com sorriso sedutor.

È claro! É perfeito! Remo é a pessoa ideal. Não vai matá-la de vergonha com olhares indiscretos, mas felizmente já passou da fase de perder a fala nos encontros. Ele não tem um desde... muito tempo. Não sei se vai topar, porque segundo o próprio ele está em 'Fase de Preparação'. O que quer dizer que ele estuda sem parar e faz todos os Cursos existentes sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Bem, se todos os meus problemas fossem esse eu seria alguém feliz.

Mas agora tenho um muito maior e com uma horrorosa cara de cobra. Voltando a cabeça ao trabalho, fui até minha nova mesa, no fundo da sala, onde dava pra ver tudo, que já detinha um enorme número de relatórios a serem assinados.

Bem, é melhor começar.

* * *

**HORÁRIO** do almoço. As três palavras que salvaram minha sanidade mental naquele dia. Dar ordens definitivamente não é a minha. Pessoas toda hora me perguntando o que fazer me irritam. Elas não poderiam ser um pouco mais independentes? A maioria tá mais perdido que a tartaruga cega da minha avó, a Gertrudes. Uma vez ela mordeu meu dedo pensando que fosse algum pedaço de comida. E desde então eu tenho uma estranha fobia de tartarugas.

Mas enfim, foi um alívio me livrar daquelas pessoas desorientadas.

Andei sozinho até um restaurante pouco movimentado, localizado em uma ruazinha lateral. Pedi a primeira coisa que vi no cardápio. Enquanto esperava, olhava pela janela, já que tinha pegado uma mesa do lado desta. Ao longe, virando a rua vinha uma cabeleira laranja. Depois de ficar um tempo hipnotizado, olhei de novo para dentro fingindo naturalidade.

Momentos depois a dona daqueles cabelos entrou pela porta com um semblante sério. Olhou em volta e me viu. De imediato tentou forçar um sorriso, no que falhou miseravelmente. Puxou a cadeira da minha frente e se sentou.

'- Não sabia que você gostava desse lugar. Quase ninguém vem aqui.- ela tirou o cachecol e colocou-o junto à bolsa.

'- Que cara é essa?- perguntei sério.

'- Você percebeu né?- olhou para baixo desistindo de tentar parecer natural.- Que droga, Tiago, eu nunca consigo de enganar!

'- É, eu sei disso. Mas vai me responder ou vai continuar tentando fugir do assunto?

'- Ah, você sabe... Aliás, obrigada por me ajudar ontem.

'- É por causa disso que você ainda está assim.- olhou pro lado como uma menininha que não quer responder.- Você vai ficar triste por causa daquele cara?

'- E se eu quiser ficar?- respondeu, birrenta.

'- Se você não vai ficar feliz por si própria, pelo menos fique pelas pessoas que preferem te ver sorrindo.

'- Muita gente já me viu sorrindo hoje, obrigada.

'- Esse sorriso forçado que não vale. Ah, Li, quanto tempo que eu não te vejo sorrindo de verdade! Há quanto tempo você não tem um acesso de riso, não se sente feliz de verdade...

'- O que você quer que eu diga?- suspirou.- Você sabe que eu não fico assim desde que a gente namorou.- travamos uma batalha de olhares. Não era isso que eu queria dizer.- Eram outros tempos.

'- Li, você não entende? Qualquer que fosse o motivo que te prendia àquele idiota, acabou! Alegre-se, você **se livrou** dele.- passei dos limites, eu sei. A bomba estava lançada, agora era esperar ela explodir.

'- Não, Tiago, eu não _me livrei_ dele.- "ahn?".- E mesmo que o tivesse feito, isso não seria da sua conta.- encostou-se à cadeira e soltou:- Nós reatamos.

'- Vocês O QUE?- bati os punhos na mesa. Algumas pessoas olharam.

'- Isso mesmo que ouviu.- sibilou, talvez para que os desconhecidos que ali se encontravam parassem de nos prestar atenção.

'- Mas, Li, ele... ele te **traiu**!- disso como se isso encerrasse a questão.

'- Tiago, eu simplesmente não posso largá-lo.- explicou com os olhos suplicantes.- Não tem como eu fazer você entender...- voltou à expressão assassina.- Mas e daí se ele me traiu ou me foi fiel? É a minha vida se você ainda não percebeu, embora se esforce ao máximo em se meter nela. Além de que eu duvido que você nunca tenha me traído, e apesar disso...- sua voz foi morrendo.

'- Apesar disso...?- falei baixo.

'- Esquece, Tiago.

'- Só pra você saber, Li: eu nunca te traí. E se vivesse o mesmo momento novamente, não teria te traído novamente.- olhei para a janela para conseguir continuar falando.- A gente se gostava muito, não sei se você se lembra... Lembra?- voltei meu olhar para dentro, para ver sua reação.

'- Olha só a hora, meu horário de almoço acabou!- se levantou depressa, enrolou o cachecol no pescoço de qualquer maneira. Lançou um último olhar de "Da minha vida cuido eu" e saiu sem dar tchau, batendo a porta do restaurante com força.

E é por isso que a gente briga. Já caiu na rotina. Sempre pelo mesmo motivo.

Mas Lily, com o gênio que tem, seria a última pessoa do mundo que eu suporia agüentar traição. Ela disse que não tinha como me fazer entender. E realmente não tem. Eu sei reconhecer quando algo está correndo por trás. E algo **definitivamente está** correndo por trás agora.

E eu vou descobrir o que é.

* * *

**LA SPIAGGIA**, nove da noite. Samy escolheu o lugar, que eu ainda não conhecia. Cheguei na porta exatamente na hora, e não tive que esperar mais do que dois minutos. Entramos.

O ambiente era bem não-bruxo, situado no meio da Londres trouxa. Era muito aconchegante, tinha uma decoração meio tropical. Senti o efeito do aquecedor interno, tendo que tirar imediatamente os dois casacos.

Pegamos uma mesa para dois no centro. Duas cadeiras e mesa redonda de plástico, um guarda-sol no meio com uma luz na parte de dentro. Tinha uns coqueiros decorativos em alguns lugares. Um garçom uniformizado com uma bermuda, camiseta e chinelo de dedo, sem dispensar a gravata borboleta (o que dava um toque cômico) veio nos atender.

Mal acabáramos de fazer o pedido, um grupo entrou pela porta atraindo a atenção geral.

Uma dezena de pessoas, vestidas de preto dos pés à cabeça, entrava no restaurante.

* * *

LA SPIAGGIA, do italiano, A PRAIA. Gostaram do lugar?

Bem, acho que deu pra perceber que essa semana uma crise de criatividade me atingiu em cheio. Preferi deixar esse capítulo mais curto a ficar sem atualizar nesse fim de semana. E algumas coisas começam a ficar mais claras nesse cap. Desculpem pelo teor de humor zero e o de drama dez, mas essa crise tá demais. Obrigada pelas reviews, grandes contribuintes para que esse capitulo saísse (mesmo que esteja tão ruim!):

**Pikena**: eu morri de ri escrevendo aquela cena também! Que bom que gostou! Com um Tiaguito pra consolar da até vontade de ficar triste hahahha. Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe:** ainda não foi dessa vez que ela ficou com o par perfeito pra ela, mas já parou de chorar pelo outrozinho. Que bom que gostou do último! Beijos!

**Jullie Black: **eu escrevo bem? Obrigada, era tudo que eu precisava ouvir/ler. Espero que continue gostando da fic! Beijos!

**Mademoiselle Rouge: **É, ninguém pode ser forte o tempo todo, nem nossa querida heroína Lily. E o Tiago joga essas indiretas mas não dá o braço a torcer mesmo. Eu adoro aquela musica, você conhecia? Beijos!

**Flavinha Greeneye: **a pergunta da vez é: quem nunca chorou por um idiota, né? É uma sina feminina. Mas ela tem suas razoes. E ele terá seu castigo. Beijos!

**Paty Evans: **adorei aquela parte também hahaha. Foi muito boa de escrever. Eu tento sempre atualizar a cada semana, quando dá eu vou mais rápido. Beijos!

**Bia Black: **espero que tenha 'matado' sua ansiedade. O próximo capitulo promete, eu prometo hahaha. Brigada pela review, beijos!

**Mah Clarinha: **toda nação do mundo das fics faz gosto desse casal lindo! Não acho que sinta remorso pelo fim do casal (quando ele achava que tinha posto fim no casal). Eu não sentiria remorso hahaha. Beijos!

**.Miss.H.Granger.: **eu estou botando meus instintos assassinos pra funcionar pra pensar num castigo à altura pra dar pro Del Rio. Prometo que vai ser algo bem doloroso. Beijos!

**Bi Radcliffe: **você gosta tanto assim? Nossa, brigada mesmo! Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado! Ainda não fuá la na sua fic, mas não foi por falta de vontade. Assim que der um tempinho passo lá ; ) ! Beijos!

É isso gente, beijooooooos!


	5. Capítulo 5

"_Uma dezena de pessoas, vestidas de preto dos pés à cabeça, entrava no restaurante"._

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**AQUILO** já estava ficando repetitivo. Quer dizer, já não bastava eles tomarem metade do meu dia, também tinham que atrapalhar meu tempo livre!

Eu e Samantha nos levantamos imediatamente, fazendo com que as cadeiras caíssem.

Eles começaram as jogar azarações para todos os lados, e os trouxas começaram a correr para a porta, mas alguns foram atingidos na tentativa.

Era uma tarefa difícil tentar acertar os comensais sem acertar as pessoas, então tivemos que lançar apenas alguns feitiços idiotas que não machucassem. Lutando com cinco comensais de uma vez só, olhei de relance para a porta. E lá estava ele, com mais cara de cobra do que de humano. Não posso dizer exatamente que foi um prazer vê-lo.

Conforme os mascarados viam seu mestre, paravam de lutar e formavam um círculo em nossa volta, próximo às paredes. Apenas um pareceu não se importar com a pausa na batalha, e continuava tentando me atingir de qualquer forma.

Algo dentro de mim mandou atacá-lo com todas as forças, lançar azarações e maldições até ele cair. De repente, algo estranho aconteceu. Não era a minha intenção lançar um feitiço mais forte, e todas as vezes que eu vasculhei minha memória após o acontecido eu lembrei de ter dito apenas "_Estupefaça_". Para falar a verdade, não lembro nem de ter dito o encantamento inteiro, porque em meio ao pronunciar da palavra o meu combatente arregalou os olhos e caiu com um baque para o lado.

No meio da batalha, não dei muita importância a isso, e me virei para ver se Samy precisava de ajuda. Primeiro vi dois Comensais desmaiados no chão, nocauteados, e quase sorri. Depois vi aquilo.

Samantha Jensy estava amarrada e amordaçada. Flutuava no meio do salão com um feitiço de Voldemort. Não tentava gritar nem se contorcer, embora seu olhar fosse desafiante.

'- Solta.- falei apenas isso, apontando a varinha para ele.

'- Você é rápido ein, Potter.- aí ele deve ter assimilado minha cara de indagação.- A Sangue-Ruim foi bem fácil de esquecer, pelo que parece.- indicou a garota. Os Comensais que nos cercavam riram com vontade.

Depois de entender o que ele queria dizer, eu ri.

'- Achei que o grande Lorde de que todos falam fosse mais inteligente.- não era possível! Ele achou mesmo que só porque eu estava jantando com a Samy eu tinha me apaixonado por ela!

'- E eu achei que aqueles que o Ministério chama de Aurores fossem mais competentes. Estou me sentindo até ofendido. Se seu Ministério acha que vocês são páreo para os meus Comensais estão me menosprezando.

'- Qualquer um que visse esses dois idiotas derrubados por feitiços tão simples não acharia o mesmo.- indiquei os dois caras que a mulher derrubou.

Ele respirou para falar algo, mas foi impedido pela Equipe Cinco, que aparatou toda no restaurante, deixando os sete Comensais que sobraram inconscientes. Inverteram a situação.

Agora os Aurores formaram uma roda. Dentro dela eu, Voldemort e Samy, ainda levitando.

'- O que ia dizendo sobre os Aurores? Incompetentes? Foi disso que os chamou?

O clima no local, se possível, piorou. A Equipe Cinco era conhecida por ser a mais pavio curto.

'- Ei! Ninguém chama minha Equipe de incompetente!- não sei porquê me surpreendi quando a dona dessa voz entrou na minha frente. Quem poderia ser melhor Líder da 'Equipe Pavio Curto' do que a nossa ruivinha favorita?- E solte já a garota!- ela mandou, autoritária, apontando para a Samy, que continuava no ar.

'- Nenhuma Sangue-Ruim insolente me dá ordens, Evans.- ele pareceu se enfurecer nessa hora. Um raio vermelho saiu de sua varinha na direção dela, que estava na minha frente.

A ruiva se esquivou pra direita. Meus reflexos falharam, o raio me atingiu em cheio.

Era a Maldição Cruciatus.

No momento senti como se facas estivessem perfurando cada milímetro do meu corpo. Apesar da dor lancinante, não gritei.

'- Pára!- Lily gritou, meio desnorteada.

Não é preciso dizer que ele não parou, certo?

Ela então lançou algum feitiço nele. Não pude ouvir qual, foi um feitiço mudo. De qualquer forma, não o atingiu. Ele girou com a capa e aparatou.

Fugiu covardemente. Foi a primeira cosia que pensei quando a dor parou. Samy caiu no chão.

'- Tudo bem?- uma cabeça ruiva tomou todo meu campo de visão.

'- É, na medida do possível...

'- Vem.- me estendeu a mão para que eu me levantasse. Aceitei a ajuda, indo parar a dois centímetros do rosto dela. Sim, foi um daqueles momentos de 'quase beijo'.

Pois é, 'quase' por causa do grito de um Auror da Equipe dela ela não ensinou nada a eles? Não se interrompe um momento de 'quase beijo' da sua chefe com o amor de sua vida!).

'- Ei, Evans! É melhor vir ver isso.- tinham amarrado os Comensais com cordas mágicas. Estavam tirando as máscaras de um por um.

Fui atrás dela até o mascarado que eu tinha derrubado. A Equipe toda estava em volta dele. Abriram espaço para ela passar, e eu fui atrás.

Paramos. Meio queixo foi ao chão quando vi quem era. Aquele cabelo escorrido só poderia significar uma coisa: Leonardo Del Rio.

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral, todos pararam para ver a reação da Líder.

Lily parecia levemente surpresa – para aqueles que não a conheciam. Mas eu pude perceber que por dentro ela estava sem saber o que fazer. Mesmo assim, respirou fundo e falou:

'- Podem mandar para Azkaban. E digam ao Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia que perderam um funcionário.- deu uma olhada mais sevara quando viu que todos ainda a observavam e falou, enérgica:- O que estão esperando? Mexam-se!- Virou pra mim e disse em voz baixa:- Tiago, tenho que sair daqui. Você pode cuidar de tudo pra mim?

'- Claro, o que você precisar.

'- Podemos conversar? É muito importante! Seu apartamento tá vazio? Me encontra lá depois de resolver tudo aqui?- perguntou rápido.

'- Sim, sim e sim.

'- Obrigada, Tiago!- me abraçou tão de repente que nem tive reação.

Ela ia girar para aparatar, quando eu lembrei.

'- Li!

'- Tiago?- ela, que ia olhando para baixo, levantou o rosto. Aqueles olhos verdes olharam pra mim curiosamente, os cabelos laranjas foram jogados graciosamente para trás, e meu nome foi pronunciado da forma mais doce que eu já ouvi. Céus, que minha memória seja capaz de lembrar esse momento para sempre.

'- Eh...- quase me esqueço do que ia falar.- Tem sopa de cebola na geladeira.

Sorriu, balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo. No momento seguinte não estava mais lá.

'- Potter!

Um auror me chamava, curvado sobre um corpo. Quando me aproximei vi que era Samy.

'- O que houve com ela?- perguntei preocupado.

'- Nada grave. Alguns arranhões e cortes, como sempre. Mas bateu a cabeça quando caiu, e desmaiou.

'- Chame alguém do St. Mungus pra levá-la. Mais alguém precisa ir pra lá?

'- Aham. Aqueles dois caras que ela nocauteou.- apontou-os e eu sorri por dentro. Não era à toa que ela estava entre as vinte melhores auror do Ministério.- E aquele ali que estava duelando contigo. O que você fez com ele? Combinou um estuporamento com algo mais?

Não achei muito prudente falar que eu não sabia o que tinha feito, então apenas concordei.

'- É, foi isso.

'- Quem diria, ein?- ele disse tentando puxar conversa.- Leonardo Del Rio, funcionário modelo da Cooperação Internacional: Comensal da Morte! Ele poderia ser Chefe do Departamento daqui a uns dois meses!

'- Pois é, quem diria...

Um dos itens que mais me preocupavam era que quando Lily viu o rosto do ex-namorado (que talvez não seja ex. Não me olhe assim, quando ela reatou depois de saber das traições eu soube que poderia esperar qualquer coisa dessa relação), ela não ficou exatamente surpresa, embora fosse isso que estava tentando passar para os que estavam ali.

Tentei me concentrar no trabalho que ainda havia de ser feito ali (tudo bem, na verdade era só pra acabar logo aquilo e eu poder ir falar com a Lily).

'- Equipe!- chamei a atenção de todos.- Duas pessoas ficam aqui esperando o pessoal do St. Mungus chegar. O resto vem comigo levar esses Comensais – apontei para os que não precisavam de hospital.- para fichar. Vocês dois, me encontrem no Ministério assim que possível para dizer o estado dos hospitalizados.

Fizemos uma Aparatação Acompanhada com os comensais que restaram. Tiramos fotos, preenchemos fichas e todas essas coisas de burocracia. Os dois aurores que estavam no hospital chegaram, e então pude mandar todos para casa. E ir para a minha.

* * *

**APARATEI** perto da porta. Lily estava sentada no sofá. Uma tigela de sopa e uma colher jaziam vazias na minha mesa. Não levantou o olhar.

Tirei o casaco e me sentei ao seu lado. Ela me abraçou pela cintura, e eu a abracei pelos ombros. Nunca me senti tão bem e tão mal. Bem pela proximidade que mantínhamos no momento. E mal por me sentir bem com isso. Quer dizer, ela provavelmente estava sofrendo! Deve ser horrível amar alguém que no final não é aquilo que você pensa (não que eu saiba como é, porque ela sempre tudo que eu queria e muito mais, mas mesmo assim deve ser horrível).

'- O que vai fazer agora, Li?

'- O que eu vou fazer agora, Tiago?

Perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Minha vontade era responder que agora tudo que ela precisava era esquecer o mundo e ficar comigo. Mas achei que não seria muito apropriado pro momento, nem tampouco sensível.

'- Onde ele está? Foi preso? Está em Askaban?- perguntou após o tempo em que ficamos em silêncio.

'- Hospital. Está em coma e os Curandeiros disseram que não há previsão para melhora.

Não estávamos nos olhando, de modo que eu não pude ver sua reação.

'- Por que, Li? Tantos homens de bem por aí, tantas opções! Você é linda, inteligente, divertida, poderia ter quem quisesse... Por que ele?

'- Eu fui obrigada, Tiago, eu não queira...- soluçou e começou a chorar.

'- Ninguém te obriga a nada, Li, você sabe disso, todo mundo sabe.- não era a coisa mais legal e consolativa que podia falar, mas eu precisava chegar ao fundo daquela estranha história.

'- É que foi... chantagem.

Chantagem? Não tinha com o que ela ser chantageada! Seus pais foram mortos há dois anos por Comensais, e eu não creio que ela se importe muito se vão fazer algo com a irmã, até porque elas romperam laços familiares mais ou menos na ocasião da morte de seus pais. Ele poderia saber algum podre dela, mas como eu mesmo já disse: elas não os tem. Só havia uma opção restante.

'- Ele ameaçou te...- engoli em seco.- te matar se você não ficasse com ele? Foi isso?

'- Não!- soluçou mais e mais.- Foi pior, muito pior...

'- O que pode ser pior do que isso?

'- Ele ameaçou TE matar.- ela chorou mais.

Um furacão de informações entrou na minha mente. Ela tinha agüentado tudo aquilo por causa de mim? As traições, as chatices daquele idiota, aquele cabelo boi lambeu! Ele fez ela cozinhar!

'- Li!- a fiz levantar, mas evitou me olhar. Parecia estar morrendo de vergonha.- Por que você não me falou? A gente poderia encurralá-lo e mandá-lo para Azkaban!

'- Alegando o que? Chantagem emocional?- me encarou.- Eu não sabia que ele era Comensal! Não o achava a mais bondosa das pessoas, mas também não imaginava que era mesquinho a esse ponto!

'- Mesmo assim! Eu podia dar um jeito nele, eu sei me defender sozinho! Poderia ter dado uma surra nele e ele nunca mais ia se meter a fazer esse tipo de coisa.

'- Ele disse que tinha mais alguém. E esse alguém sabia desse 'trato'. Se algo acontecesse a ele eu e você já éramos.

'- E você acha que essa pessoa é...?- perguntei, apesar de já imaginar a resposta.

'- Voldemort.

Momento de silêncio.

Abracei-a forte.

'- Nada disso. Eu não vou deixar nenhum idiota com mania de grandeza acabar com a gente.

'- Mas é esse idiota que está dizimando todos que se põe em seu caminho.

'- Eu não tô nem aí se ele for o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos!- achei que era hora de descontrair.- Nós dois estamos entre os melhores dez aurores da Inglaterra, e isso deve significar alguma coisa, certo?

Consegui fazê-la rir. Uma risada fraca, mas pelo menos isso.

'- Eu sabia que você ia raciocinar desse modo quando soube que você também era Líder.

Essa era a hora perfeita para um beijo. Mas lembrei que, para ela, éramos apenas melhores amigos. Para ela e para todos. É melhor abordar esse assunto de um outro ponto.

'- Por que a gente não seguiu juntos depois da escola?-perguntei. Ainda estávamos abraçados.

Ela pareceu pensar um instante.

'- Acho que não teve um motivo. Deve ter sido porque saímos de casa, passamos a morar sozinhos, estudar para ser Auror e trabalhar para pagar os aluguéis. Um tempo depois aconteceu aquilo com meus pais, minha irmã cortou relações comigo... Foi tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo em que ninguém tinha cabeça pra fazer mais nada.- ficou um tempo calada, como se pensasse se deveria continuar a falar.- E por que ainda não voltamos?- levantou o rosto para ver minha reação. Devo ter feito uma cara de extrema surpresa se for ver pelo tempo que ela ficou rindo.

'- Boa pergunta.- escapou antes que eu pudesse pensar.

Mas parece que uma vez na vida eu falei a coisa certa.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura. Não sei como ela fez, mas só sei que me puxou e no instante seguinte eu estava caindo de costas no chão com ela em cima. Não será exagero se eu disser que nem senti a dor da queda.

'- Isso quer dizer que não tem motivo pra gente ainda não ter voltado?- não sei porque, mas não consegui traduzir a cara dela. E isso quase nunca aconteceu.

'- Não...

Eu não esperava que ela me beijasse imediatamente, embora quisesse. Quer dizer, ela está em cima de mim, não é?

Mas não o fez. Imediatamente. Na verdade, demorou uns sete ou oito segundos. Sim, me chame de idiota,mas eu contei.

E quando aconteceu foi uma das melhores coisas que já senti. Como um dia de sol depois de dois meses de temporal (na verdade foi melhor...). Ou comer uma barra de chocolate depois de três meses de dieta (comparação que a Lily certamente faria). Ou como achar um tesouro depois de anos de busca. É, foi exatamente isso.

Com os olhos ainda muito abertos de surpresa, vi uma pessoa se materializar perto da porta. Gelei por dentro. QUEM OUSA INTERROMPER ESSE MOMENTO MÁGICO? Olhei pra cara da pessoa então vi quem era. Só podia ser o Pulguento! Aparecendo como sempre nas horas mais inoportunas! Fiz um sinal com a mão pra ele se mandar, e assim o fez, desaparecendo com um "Plac". E tudo isso em dois segundos.

Lily se afastou nesse exato momento, apesar de ainda manter a distância mínima.

'- Ouviu alguma coisa?- perguntou levantando levemente.

'- Eu não.- menti convincentemente. Ela me puxou pela gola da camisa, para manter o escasso espaço entre nós.

'- O Sirius vem dormir aqui hoje?- estávamos de pé e andávamos pela sala, ela me puxando pela blusa ainda.

'- Não, foi pra casa do Remo.- eu não podia acreditar. Lílian Evans me conduzia até a minha cama.

'- Ótimo!- deu um sorriso maroto que lhe dava um toque sexy. No instante seguinte estava em cima de mim novamente praticamente arrancando os botões da minha blusa.

O resto vou deixar à escolha de suas inocentes mentes, presados leitores!

* * *

Miiiiiiiiil desculpas pela demora na postagem! Estou com uma mega pressa! Próximo capítulo: EPÍLOGO. Explicações e respostas as reviews desse capítulo no próximo!

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos!


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – EPÍLOGO**

**OS DOIS **olhos verdes se abriram um após o outro. Primeiro deram à sua dona a vista de um céu cinzento pela janela fechada. Ela sentiu frio mesmo com o cobertor sobre si. Apoiado na altura de sua barriga havia um braço.

Virou-se com cuidado e pôde ver a quem pertencia. Sorriu como quem finalmente faz algo que sempre quis, satisfeita.

Ele dormia respirando pesadamente, com a boca aberta meio centímetro. Os cabelos mais despenteados do que o normal, se é que isso é possível, cobriam os olhos. Afastou-os delicadamente, reparando que era a primeira vez que o via sem os óculos redondos. Estes tinham sido jogados no chão de carpete do quarto-sala quando entrara em estado de sonolência.

O relógio dele emitiu dois bipes baixos, despertando a curiosidade da mulher por saber as horas. Quase pulou de susto quando viu os tracinhos formando o número 13. Céus! Uma hora da tarde. Como conseguira dormir tanto! Bem, a noite anterior fora bastante cansativa, positiva e negativamente. Riu baixo. Mais positiva, é verdade...

Pensando bem, não estava ligando muito para horas... Pegara o último turno no dia de ontem, mais do que merecia um descanso.

Se bem que – e é aí que começa a guerra interior entre seu lado maduro e seu lado irresponsável (que teima em aparecer quando passa muito tempo com Tiago) – considerando os últimos acontecimentos e que ninguém sabia onde ela estava, poderiam ficar muito preocupados pensando que ela poderia ter sido vítima de retaliação por parte dos Comensais.

O Lado da Razão deve ter sorrido triunfante dentro dela. Sempre conseguia ser mais persuasivo.

Levantou-se devagar, deixando o braço que a segurava escorregar para a cama.

Andou com as pontas dos pés pelo apartamento inteiro catando peças de roupas, que estavam todas espalhadas por lá, e vestindo-as apressadamente.

Garranchou um bilhete muito carinhoso em um guardanapo e deixou-o em cima do travesseiro em que dormira. Abriu a janela para o ar ventilar o local, e cobriu o homem, que parecia na hora um bebê dormindo, para que não sentisse mais frio.

Antes de aparatar teve a impressão de que estava esquecendo de pegar alguma coisa. Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar o pensamento. Aparatou para seu próprio apartamento com um "Plac".

Segundos depois uma rajada de vento forte entrou pela janela, balançando as cortinas e levando um pedaço leve de papel que estava em cima do travesseiro vazio para debaixo da cama.

E foi quando o rapaz começou a acordar.

* * *

'**- SIRIUS,** aqui, agora, é uma emergência!- gritei em pânico com o rosto dentro da lareira.

Eu acordei o cachorro, que estava dormindo no sofá da casa do Remo, mas não tô nem ai.

Segundos depois ele aparatava lá em casa com uma cara mais amassada impossível.

'- Por que demorou tanto, Almofadinhas? Não deu pra perceber que é uma situação de desespero profundo?

'- Pontas, você não é o personagem principal da novela mexicana, não precisa fazer esse drama todo.- disse mal abrindo os olhos e com voz de sono.- Além de que você já está ridículo o bastante andando de um lado pro outro com esse samba-canção do Rei Leão.

'- Eu... não... preciso... do seu... sarcasmo!- disse batendo na cabeça dele pra ver se o acordava.- Preciso da sua ajuda, cara!

'- Tá, tá! Fala logo o que quer.- falou com o típico ar de como se estivesse achando tudo entediante.

'- Acho que ela foi raptada. O Boi-lambeu tava chantageando ela, e tinha mais alguém sabendo pra se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele, e essa pessoa era Voldemort, e ele vai acabar com a gente!- peguei a gola de sua camisa e balancei.- VOCÊ ESTA ENTENDENDO O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO? O Idiota mor seqüestrou a Lily!

'- Okay, okay, vamos parar de deixar seu lado mexicano fluir.- levantou e me fez parar de andar.- Em primeiro lugar, vamos considerar os fatos: ela é a garota que demorou três anos pra aceitar um convite pra sair. Tem certeza que ela _dormiu_ aqui com você? Porque tudo que eu vi foi um beijo sabe...

'- Claro que dormiu.- fui até a cama pegar a prova do crime.- Se não, como você explicaria isso?- puxei um sutiã rosa que tinha ficado enrolado nos lençóis.

'- Ela não sentiu falta disso quando foi embora?- perguntou risonho.

Olhei para o sutiã na minha mão e joguei para o lado.

'- O ponto é: cadê a moça?- perguntei sentando no chão.

'- Bem... não me mate, mas ela pode ter percebido que fez besteira e fugido.- disse mais sério.

'- Sem avisar nada? Acho bem difícil... e se você visse como ela tava ontem à noite...- entrei em transe e meu "querido" amigo me acordou com um tapa.- Ela não estava parecendo como se fosse se arrepender.

'- Mas as mulheres são assim mesmo, Pontas. Fazem a gente acreditar no que querem que acreditemos e nos fazer jogar seus joguinhos, pra depois nos largarem assim.- estalou os dedos.

'- Primeiro que essa descrição se encaixa melhor no **seu** perfil.- me olhou ultrajado.- E segundo que parece que você ainda está com dorzinha de cotovelo por causa da _Quel_.

'- Não me fala dessa mulher... Você acredita que eu fui ter com ela e não quis me atender? Ela! Se recusou! A me atender!

'- Claro que acredito. Finalmente você escolheu uma mulher que tenha cérebro.

'- Se todas as que têm cérebro forem assim teimosas, não me arrependo das que tive antes!- resmungou.- Mas vamos mudar de assunto! A Lily deve estar dando pulinhos pelo apartamento dela, contando pras amigas sobre mais uma noite com o amor de sua vida.- revirou os olhos.

'- Não foi "mais uma noite"! Foi a nossa primeira juntos.

'- O quê?- ele ficou totalmente sério.- Naqueles dois meses no colégio vocês não...

'- Almofadinhas! Era o colégio, cara! Onde você esperava que a gente fizesse essas coisas?

'- Bem, o colégio nunca foi impedimento pra mim...

'- Cara, cala a boca!- joguei uma almofada nele (isso soa muito irônicojogar uma almofada no Almofadinhas, entenderam o trocadilho?ahn?ahn?) e me levantei começando a me arrumar para o trabalho. É, a vida não pára.

* * *

(Grande passagem de tempo)

_Tiago Potter andava pela casa quando sente que está sendo observado..._

**EI, CARAS**, vocês estão aí! Quanto tempo!

Vocês devem estar loucos pra saber o que se sucedeu _àquela_ manhã depois _daquela_ noite... ah, vocês sabem do que eu estou falando, leitores!

Minha memória anda meio confusa nos últimos tempos, mas vou tentar lembrar de tudo...

Bem, eu estava saindo pro trabalho, mas com a cabeça no paradeiro de Lily. A primeira coisa que fiz foi passar na sala da Equipe dela, onde havia apenas cinco mulheres curvadas olhando algo sobre a mesa.

'- Bom dia.- cumprimentei.- Eu poderia falar com o Líder dessa Equipe?

Então elas se viraram pra mim. Choravam. Alias, pareciam estar chorando há muito tempo.

'- É... desculpem, mas o que aconteceu? Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?- tentei ser prestativo apesar da ansiedade em saber onde Lily estava.

'- Não, não pode.- a mais alta respondeu chorando mais. Odeio quando as mulheres choram, parece que o mundo está pra acabar pra fazê-las chorar como o fazem.- Ninguém mais pode ajudar nem fazer nada.- enxugou as lágrimas e tentou se recompor.- A Líder? Ela partiu.

'- Partiu? Como assim? Pra onde?- o que elas queriam dizer com isso? Será que... tinha acontecido o pior?

'- Nem deu tempo de dizer pra onde. Só sei que partiu pra sempre.

POW! Senti uma facada no meu coração. O sangue estava jorrando de mim e levando embora minha vida. (Sem comentários à la Sirius, por favor.)

'- Pra sempre?- perguntei quase sem voz.

Ela só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

'- Tadinha!- exclamou uma das demais, apontando algo na mesa, que devia ser uma foto da Lily.

'- Calma, ela está numa melhor agora...- afirmou tristemente.

Senti que era hora de sair de cena.

Bati a porta ao sair. No corredor, enchi um copinho de água gelada e joguei na cabeça pra ver se acordava da realidade paralela em que estava. Não adiantou, isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Como foi isso? Céus! Como aconteceu? Só pode ter sido Voldemort. Era o único que sabia, o único que podia contra ela. Será que ela chegou a vir trabalhar? Será qu a pegaram quando estava saindo da minha casa? Será que... Moody!

'- Moody!- ele veio mancando pelo corredor, parecendomais mal-humorado do que nunca.

'- Que é, Potter?- rugiu.- Aliás, não é porque você pegou três Comensais ontem à noite que os outros vão ficar de luto e parar de atacar. Você deveria estar na sala Dois há uma hora. Seus subordinados estão esperando comandos.

'- A Srta. Evans, onde está?

'- Já se foi, Potter! Se foi, se foi! Você não ouviu falar? Deveria ser mais informado sobre o que acontece!- e saiu resmungando sobre como o país está indo pro buraco por conta da falta de informação dos poderosos.

Eu achei insensível demais, até para os níveis normais de insensibilidade Moody.

Mas de jeito nenhum eu ia pensar em trabalho agora. A equipe não é tão idiota, se tiver um ataque eles vão acudir sem precisar de uma ordem.

Sirius. Ele sim podia me contar o que aconteceu. Se tem alguma coisa que ele não sabe, é porque não aconteceu.

Final do corredor, curva à direita, duas portas, esquerda, última porta... MAS ISSO É UM MINISTÉRIO OU O LABIRINTO DO MINOTAURO!

Finalmente! Escancarei a porta da Equipe Dez. Avistei a mesa mais bagunçada. Embaixo de pilhas e pilhas de papéis estava Sirius.

'- Almofadinhas, ela.. ela... ela...- não conseguia completar a fala.

'- Fala, homem!- ele se levantou, preocupado.

'- A Lily, Almofadinhas, a Lily...- era um momento de total desespero e descontentamento.

'- O que tem eu?- ouvi a voz dela. Ou melhor, pensei ter ouvido

'- AH!- pulei de susto.- Por um momento pensei ter ouvido a voz dela... ah, se isso fosse possível...

'- Tiago? Você está bem?- ei! Dessa vez eu ouvi.

'- Olha só. De novo! Será que isso vai acontecer sempre agora, Almofadinhas? É da minha cabeça ou será que agora eu tenho uma ligação direta com o além?

Não entendi o porquê, mas Sirius parecia prestes a estalar em gargalhadas. Já estava vermelho e se contorcendo.

'- Cara, as pessoas estão muito insensíveis hoje! Eu sei que tem as coisas dos comensais, e mortes acontecem com freqüência, mas isso já é demais! Dessa vez foi tão perto da gente!

Ai ele começou a rir MESMO.

'- Almofadinhas! Isso é muito sério, não era pra você estar rindo como se nada tivesse acontecendo!

'- Tiago, o que aconteceu afinal pra você ficar assim histérico?- falou a voz de novo. Me virei lentamente.- Parece o protagonista daquela novela mexicana que estreou na Rádio, o Antônio Ricardo.- vi aquele rosto cheio de sardinhas iluminado com um sorriso e pasmei.- Pelo sua cara você não gostou muito do nome. Mas acho que a gente poderia mudar para Antônio Tiago.- e riu do som que o nome fazia.

Segurei sei rosto dela e beijei todos os espaços possíveis.

'- Minha mãe tinha razão quando te conheceu, você é mesmo um cara muito estranho.- disse rindo.

'- É que depois de ontem, eu acordei, você não estava lá, ai eu lembrei da história e pensei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa...

'- Ah, Tiago, eu sei me cuidar né?

'- Por que sua equipe estava chorando, e me disseram "Já se foi, já se foi", e Moody também dizia isso!

'- Ah, então é isso. Você sempre foi meio desinformado mesmo.- revirei os olhos. Já tinha ouvido aquilo.- É que eu me vou de verdade. Desisti do Aurorado.

'- O quê? Mas por que? Sua equipe estava chorando por que você vai embora? Devem gostar mesmo de você ein...

'- Primeiro: vou largar a carreira de Auror, porque decidi ser pesquisadora. Segundo: aquelas descerebradas da minha equipe não estavam chorando por causa de mim, e sim por que elas leram na revista dos programas que o protagonista, o Antônio Ricardo sabe, vai ser traído pela Maria Guadalupe na quarta feira. E terceiro: todos gostam mesmo de mim!

'- Ah! Essa garota é das minhas! Minha melhor discípula na arte da modéstia.- a abracei e baguncei-lhe os cabelos.

A partir daí foi tudo maravilhoso...

... e hoje estamos casados. E muito felizes.

E aqui estou eu, no corredor sem intenção de destino definida. Na verdade, eu ia fazer sim alguma coisa... mas esqueci!

'- Tiago, você vai trazer as panquecas ou o quê?- ouvi uma voz acompanhada do barulho de porta abrindo. É ela saindo do quarto. Nosso quarto.

'- Li! Vem ver quem tá aqui!- apontei para vocês.

Ela olhou para a parede com uma cara estranha.

'- Você ta falando sozinho de novo?- perguntou preocupada.- Pensei que tivesse parado com isso... Vai, meu amor, vai pro quarto que eu levo nossas panquecas...

É mesmo incrível como as pessoas são cegas hoje em dia, não enxergam um palmo na frente do nariz.

Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Ah é, Lily não é mais Auror (e tenho que admitir que isso até me agrada). Ela trabalha ainda no Ministério, na parte de pesquisa de antídotos. Já descobriu uns cinco! Tem gente que trabalha lá há uns dez anos e descobriu um ou dois!

Remo está com a Samy ainda. Eles combinam demais. Agora eles estão na Conferência Nacional dos Livros. Como eu disse: o par perfeito.

Sirius está com a Raquel, estão morando juntos.

_Ouve-se a campanhia._

Aposto que é ele. Bem, quando eles brigam, ele vem pra cá dormir no sofá. Menos quando eu brigo com a Lily. Aí eu durmo no sofá e ele dorme no chão da sala. Ou então a gente vai pra night. Por isso elas evitam brigar com a gente.

'- Panquecas!- ela chegou com dois pratos empilhados de panquecas.

'- Oba!- acho que é uma boa hora pra abordar o assunto que eu estava pensando outro dia...- Li, há quanto tempo a gente se conhece?

'- Ahn... não sei...- ela estranhou. Realmente, eu não sou muito de falar dessas coisas.- Deve ter mais ou menos treze anos. Por quê?

'- E estamos casados há quase dois anos...

'- Estamos... dois maravilhosos anos.- falou sonhadora, logo mudando para um tom de curiosidade hostil (ou seja: ar de "fala logo ou leva um tapa").- Por quê?

'- Sabe, eu acho que é hora de nós... bem... deixarmos _algo_ no mundo, se você me entende.

'- Não, não entendo...

'- Não é bem _algo_, é mais _alguém_...

'- Você quer dizer...- fez cara de entendimento.- um filho?

'- É. Ou uma filha. O que você acha?

'- Acho lindo, meu amor!- me deu um super-beijo.- Mas com uma condição.

'- O que você quiser!- odeio quando ela impõe condições, mas fazer o que? O filho(a) vai ser dela também.

'- Que você não queira batizar de Antônio Ricardo.- riu.

'- Claro que não! Vai ter o mais bonito dos nomes!

'- Qual?

'- Antônio Tiago!

Rimos. Nós pensamos em um nome melhor depois. Harry. O que vocês acham? Soa bem, não? Harry Potter. Sim, tem potencial.

'- EU TE AMO!- Lily disse alto depois de parar de rir.

'- EU TAMBEM TE AMO!- respondi mais alto.

Rimos de novo. Era isso o dia todo, nós dois rindo à toa.

Quando conseguimos, continuamos comendo panquecas. Iguais, mas com um sonho a mais em mente.

Afinal, um sonho a mais não faz mal.

* * *

Sim, sim, vou dar explicações! Primeiro, a volta as aulas, que ninguém merece, ainda mais se for no meu colégio que a gente tem 4 provas todo sábado! Alem de começar o inglês, dança, e demais cursos. Alem disso, comecei teatro. E é exatamente por isso que parei de escrever. Fics. Porque estou escrevendo uma peça. Estava. Já acabei. Nossa, to muito feliz. Nosso grupo vai apresentar a MINHA PEÇA. Minha gente, minha. Ai que emoção!

Enfim, só tinha a primeira parte desse capitulo escrita, então quando meus neurônios se recuperaram do último processo criativo pude terminar aqui. Espero que gostem! Não sei se o final ficou muito legal... espero que vocês me falem então. Desculpem os errinhos, nao deu tempo de revisar!

Já tenho um capítulo da próxima fic pronto. O tema e tudo mais é surpresa, mas é T/L (lógico).

Então... acho que é só isso. Agradeço demaaaais a quem deixou reviews. Quem escreve fics sabe como elas ajudam.

Beijos, vejo vocês na próxima fic (espero!).


End file.
